The Hazzard County Werewolf
by Amerique
Summary: Bo and Luke get into a small fight on the way home from the Boars Nest one night. Bo walks back to the farm and is attacked by a strange creature. Bo comes home a mess and everything starts to go wrong.
1. the first attack

**hope ya'll enjoy. i was dreaming about this one night when i got up i started typing it. please R and R. send me any kind of reveiws good or bad and tell me how i maybe able to improve it. thanks!**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Hazzard County. Cousins Bo and Luke Duke were on their way home from their favorite place, the Boars Nest. It was a little after 9:30 and the sun had just finished hiding behind the hills. 

"Uncle Jesse's gonna skin our hides when we get home. We told him we'd be home at 8:00 and its 9:30 now. If you wouldn't have gone after them girls we would've been home already."

"C'mon Luke, you were sweet talkin' them purdy girls too. So don't go blamin' me only."

"I was tryin' to get yer butt so we could leave 'fore we got into trouble."

"Yeah right. I saw you sweet talkin' them girls. Don't try to deny it, Luke."

"Bo if you don't drop it, I'll make you get out and start walkin' back home."

"You can't make me get out. I own half the General Lee to ya know."

"Well maybe, but I'm the one who's drivin'. So if'n you don't like it, then get out."

"Fine pull over then cuz'. If ya'll want me to get out so bad then I will."

"Fine, but just so ya know, it' at least an hours walk back to the farm since we took the long way."

"So what, do you think I'm afraid of the dark?"

"Could've fooled me. You have always been afraid of the dark, so why would now be any different you fraidy cat."

"Well then, we'll just see who's afraid of what. Pull the General over."

"What?"

"You heard me, pull then General over."

"Bo I didn't mean it and you know it. So ju-"

"I said pull over Luke."

"Ok, ok fine you win. There i pulled over."

"Good. I'll see you back at the farm." Bo said as he climbed out the window since the General Lee's doors were welded shut. Once he was out he leaned in the passenger side window.

"Well ya best get goin' Luke 'fore Uncle Jesse tans yer hide."

"Bo get back in the car."

"See ya in an hour cousin." Bo said to his cousin as he started walking down the road.

"Man he's stubborn. Well I best be getting home. No way I'm gonna convince him otherwise." With that Luke took off down the road blasting Dixie when he passed Bo. Bo didn't even seem to notice.

When Luke and the General were out of sight, Bo started to become nervous. He new Luke was right about him being afraid of the dark when he was little, and even now he was kinda nervous. After having walked for what seemed like forever, Bo thought he heard something that sounded like a low growling sound coming from the field beside him. Instinctively, Bo started to walk faster. The growling seemed to be coming closer and closer.

Bo took off in a dead run down the road. He started wishing that he never made Luke pull the General over so he could get out. Suddenly Bo heard something start to run behind him. His fear growing out of control, he sprinted down the road as fast as his legs could carry him. He could feel the hot breath of whatever it was that was chasing him on the back of his neck, then suddenly he was falling. He landed with a thud on the cold hard road. He felt something big and heavy pushing down on his back between his shoulder blades. Then darkness consumed his mind.

Back at the farm, Luke had been waiting up for Bo to get back. It had been almost two hours since he saw Bo last and started to get worried about his cousin. He new from where Bo got out at it was only about a twenty minute walk back to the farm. At first he figured it would take Bo a little longer to get back since it was dark so he didn't think much of it. Luke finally couldn't wait any longer so he decided to go out and find Bo.

Luke walked quietly out the front door, careful not to let the old screen door slam he made his way over to the General Lee. Just as Luke was about to jump in the window, he saw someone walking down the drive. It was at that moment that Luke realized it was Bo. Luke ran over to Bo. Luke stopped in his tracks when he saw his younger cousin. Luke was shocked at what he saw. Bo had what looked to Luke as blood on his face, and in his hair. His usually blond hair was covered in red blood and he had cuts all over him and more blood on his clothes.

"Oh GOD Bo what the hell happened to you?" Luke exclaimed. The worry instantly returning to him. Bo didn't say anything. He just stared at the ground his eyes seeming distant.

"C'mon cousin lets get you inside. And cleaned up." Luke took hold of Bo's hand and led him into the house. Uncle Jesse had gotten up because he thought he heard something. He was shocked to see Luke come in with Bo right behind him. Jesse was shocked when he saw the blood all over Bo's face and clothes.

"My GOD Bo what in sam hill happened to you?" Jesse said worry growing in his voice. Bo only continued to stare at the ground.

"Luke what in the world happened?"

"I'm not sure Uncle Jesse. I was getting ready to go find him, when I saw him walking down the drive. He was like this when I walked up to him."

'Wolf'

"Huh, hat was that?"

'Wolf'

"Bo, what was that?" Luke asked.

'Th-there was a wolf."

"A wolf? That's impossible. Wolves have been extinct in Hazzard for near a century. Are you sure it was a wolf?" Bo nodded.

"I-it looked like a-a person only it hairy like a wolf a-and had a wolves face."

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"Me n' Luke was arguing a little and I told Luke to pull over. I got out and started walking down the road. After awhile, I started hearing growling noises, and I started running. Then I fell and the next thing I remember is hearing you and Luke asking me what was wrong." Bo explained to his uncle and cousin. Luke and Jesse just looked at each other unable to think of anything to explain what had happened to Bo.

After Luke helped Bo get cleaned up and get his cuts bandaged, Luke helped Bo into their bedroom.

"Luke, I want to tell you something."

"Sure what is it Bo?"

"Luke I wanted to tell you sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For yelling at you earlier. And accusing you of flirting with those girls."

"Well I had no right to yell at you either and call you a fraidy cat. I didn't mean it."

"Yeah I know. Hehehe I sure did get scared after I lost sight of you. So did Uncle Jesse tan yer hide when you got home?"

"No he was asleep and Daisy isn't due back from her friend's house until Saturday afternoon."

"Well looks like we both get to get out of this one." Bo said jokingly.

"Yeah it sure dose cousin. Well let's get ready for bed."

"Ok Luke. Good night."

"Night cousin." Luke said as he climbed into bed after he changed into his night clothes. Luke reached over and turned out the lamp that sat on a night stand between his and Bo's bed.

Luke heard something coming from outside by the window. It was a low growling noise that sounded like a large dog. Luke got up and noticed that his cousin's bed was empty. Luke got up and walked into the living room. He didn't see Bo any where. He heard the same growling noise, only it was closer and seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Luke walked around the corner only to be met with the banging of the front door being closed.

He walked outside the cool brisk air sending chills down his spine. Luke thought he saw something run into the barn. Walking towards the barn, Luke heard Maudine the mule start making noises and the chickens start running around the barn. Luke opened the door enough to walk in. The sight he saw when he got in there made his blood freeze in his veins. A giant wolf like creature was standing by the hayloft ladder holding a chicken that looked as if it was just killed. The creature looked up at Luke and it's blood red eyes met Luke's ice blue eyes.

The creature dropped the chicken and started towards Luke. Large gapping jaws partially opened reveling long fangs that were covered in dripping blood. Its blood colored eyes never leaving Luke. Luke took off running towards the house at full speed. The creature took off after him, running on all fours. Luke was about half way to the house when the creature leapt from where it was and tackled Luke to the ground. Luke screamed out in surprise and fear.

Jesse heard Luke yell and woke up and ran towards the front door. Jesse saw Luke on the ground with the giant creature on top of him trying to reach Luke's throat. Jesse ran back into the living room and grabbed his rifle. He ran back to the door and ran on to the porch. He aimed his rifle at the creature and pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed through the air and imbedded itself in its right shoulder. The creature cried out in pain and stumbled and fell to the ground. Luke got up and ran to the house and stood beside his uncle. The creature got up and ran towards the woods and was gone from sight.

"What in the world was that thing!" Jesse yelled.

"I-I'm not sure Uncle Jesse. Hey have you seen Bo?"

"Why wasn't he in the room?"

"No. Oh no you don't think he's out there do you Uncle Jesse?"

**

* * *

**

**this is my first fanfic. boy that wolf thing is really giving me the chills hope they find ol' Bo before that thing finds him first. R and R. this is my first fanfic. hope ya'll like it. feel free to give your opinions and how i maybe able to improve it. thanks ya'll.**


	2. missing

**_quick summary here. Bo and Luke got into a fight and Bo told Luke to pull the General Lee over and started walking back towards the farm. Bo was attacked by a strange creature. luke started to get worried but before he could get into the General to look for his cousin he saw Bo walking down the drive. Bo was cut up good and Jesse was just as worried as Luke when he saw his youngest nephew with blood all over him. they go to bed later that night after they fix Bo up. luke wakes up and goes outside only to find his cousin gone and a monster in the barn. _**

* * *

"Oh Lord Luke. I hope he'snot out there. Not with that thing out there."

"I'm going to go out and look for him. I'm not going to take any chances with that thing out there and Bo missing."

"Ok Luke just be careful and take yer bow and some extra arrows. I'll stay here in case he shows up."

"Ok Uncle Jesse. I'm not coming home until he shows up again. Call me with any news."

"Ok Luke I will. Please be careful."

"I will Uncle Jesse. Don't worry none." Luke told Jesse. Jesse looked at his oldest nephew who was so determined to find his baby cousin. Jesse began to think back to the day Bo came to live at the farm.

The year had been unseasonably cold. Jesse Duke was sitting at home with his wife Bertha and their niece and nephew, Daisy and Luke at the orphanage. Daisy had been four at the time and Luke had been seven. They had gotten a call late the other night saying that Jesse's older brother Jimmy and his wife Hannah had been killed in a car accident. Their only child was in the accident as well, but amazingly only suffered a few minor cuts and bruises.

The doctors were baffled that the infant had survived considering how bad the accident was. The car they were in had been hit head on by a drunk driver and flipped several times. The doctors kept calling the little infant a miracal baby. The baby had been kept in the hospital a few nights under close observation in case something was wrong that the doctors had missed.

A man wearing a flashy suit walked into the waiting room and saw the Dukes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jesse Duke I presume?"

"Yes sir. Oh let me introduce you. This is my wife Bertha, my oldest nephew Luke and my niece Daisy."

"Howdy, my name is Patrick Hershey. I assume you are here about your nephew Beauregard."

"Yes sir. When can we take him home with us?"

"Just as soon as you sign some papers you can take him home. Now if you will follow me I will take you to the room he is in. then we can go take care of the paper work."

"Thank you Mr. Hershey." Jesse said.

"Please call me Patrick. Here is the room he is in." Patrick said as he showed the Dukes Bo's room. Jesse walked into the room while Bertha and the kids went to sign the papers. Jesse reached into the crib where his youngest nephew lay sleeping. He picked the small child up and held him close to his chest. Bo started to stir in the blankets he was wrapped in. Jesse started to try to calm him down saying soothing words and singing a short lullaby. Bo opened his hazel blue eyes and looked up at Jesse. Jesse couldn't help but smile at his nephew.

"You're going to love Hazzard. I know you will grow up to be a very good person. Heck you will probably out grow everyone in the house. I have a feeling that you and Luke will be good friends." Jesse said. "You look just like yer daddy did when he was your age. You have his blond hair and hazel blue eyes. Boy I just hope you didn't inherit his temper too." Bertha and the kids came back to the room.

"C'mon dear. He's all ready to go. Let's get him home." Jesse, Daisy, Luke, Bertha, and Bo all went back to the farm. Luke had been curious the whole trip back to the farm at the bundle that his Aunt Bertha was carrying. He kept trying to see what his aunt was holding but with no luck. Daisy was in the way. When they got back to the farm, Bertha took Bo into the house with Daisy and Luke on her heels. Bertha walked into to the living room and sat down on the couch with Bo. Luke ran into the room with his aunt and baby cousin. He was so excited that he kept falling off the couch each time he tried to get on.

"Slow down youngn' where's the fire?"

"There ain't no fire Aunt Bertha. I just wanna see."

"Ok Luke, now just calm down and climb up here."

"Ok Aunt Bertha." Luke calmed down enough to climb up on the couch without falling this time. He scooted closer to his aunt. He looked down at the small bundle that she was holding.

"Boy he sure is small. How's come?"

"He's just a baby. He's gonna be staying with us from now on."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Yes Luke, he's staying here just like you and Daisy are, and his name is Bo. He's yer little cousin."

"How old is he?"

"He's only six months old. Now where did all those questions come from?"

"Just wonderin' is all Aunt Bertha. Can I hold him please?"

"Ok dear. But be careful."

"I will aunt Bertha." Luke said as he took Bo from his aunt.

"Hi there Bo. I'm Luke." Bo looked up at Luke and yawned. "He's sleepy Aunt Bertha."

"Here let me take him to bed." Bertha took Bo Luke and carried him into Luke's room. From that day forward Bo and Luke would be unseperable.

Jesse came out of the flash back when he heard someone come on the CB.

_'Lost Sheep to Shepard, Lost Sheep to Shepard ya'll got your ears on come back.' _Jesse walked over to the CB.

"Shepard here Lost Sheep go ahead."

_'I haven't had no luck here. Any luck there?'_

"There hasn't been any sign here either."

_'I'm gonna check around a little longer then come home for a break. I ain't gonna rest until I find him.'_

"Ok Luke. You just be careful. I'll call you if I get any news."

_"Ok Uncle Jesse. Lost Sheep out.'

* * *

_

**hope ya'll liked that chapter! please R and R and let me know how to make it better. thanks!**


	3. the accident

**here's chapter 3! well enjoy and remember R and R and feel free to tell me how i can make it better. bye!**

* * *

Luke was heading back to the farm at around 10:30 the next morning. He had been out almost all night trying to find Bo. He was so lost in his thoughts about where his cousin might be that he jumped a little when the CB cracked to life.

'_Shepard to Lost Sheep Shepard to Lost Sheep ya got yer ears on come back.'_

"Lost Sheep here. Go ahead Shepard."

'_I just heard on the radio that there had been several people attacked in town last night. The witnesses said that it looked like a big dog. At least three people were killed. They were beat up pretty good to. Not much left of them.'_

'Oh God. That's all the more reason to find Bo. And fast too.' Luke thought to himself. He picked up the CB mic.

"Thanks for the news Uncle Jesse. I'm heading back to the farm right now for a quick break. Then I got to get back out there and find Bo quick."

'_Ok Lost Sheep. I'll keep you updated. Shepard out.'_

'Great, if only I never let Bo get out that night, he wouldn't be in possible danger.' Luke thought to himself. His mind was a jumble of puzzlement and guilt. Puzzlement because he didn't know where his baby cousin was and if he was ok or not, and guilt for letting Bo talk him into letting him walk back to the farm.

Luke was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see a large deer come running out from the corn field next to the road. Luke hit it head on and the impact of the deer hitting the front of the General caused Luke to hit his head on the steering wheel. Luke saw the deer fly a few feet in the rearview mirror then land with a loud THUMP! Luke managed to get the General under control, and not a moment to soon. Even before he was completely stopped darkness consumed his mind.

Jesse had been waiting for almost an hour since he talked to Luke last. He began to wonder just how far away Luke had been when Jesse talked to him. He knew it couldn't have been too far away because their conversation over the CB had been so clear. Jesse began to grow worried with each passing minute. At first he thought that maybe Luke had gotten a flat, but that wouldn't keep him down this long. Jesse jumped when someone came on the CB.

'_This is Craaaazy Cooter callin' any of ya'll Dukes out there come back.'_

"This here's Jesse Duke go ahead Cooter."

'_Well I'm out here on Old Mill Road and I just found the General without the driver. There's a big ol' deer layin' on the side of the road and a good sized dent in the front end.'_

"Are you sure there isn't a hide or hair of Luke?"

'_I'm sure Uncle Jesse. I looked all over the place but didn't see any sign of them.'_

"Well for starters I ain't your Uncle Jesse and secondly Luke was the only one in the General. He was out lookin' for Bo."

'_Sorry Jesse. Why is he lookin' for Bo?'_

"He disappeared last night and no one knows where to and plus there is a big dog thing runnin' loose and it's attacking people."

'_Oh boy. I heard about some dog attacks on some people in t own last night. Well I better get the General off the side of the road. Ya'll let Lukas know that the General is going to e at the garage. After I drop him off I'll go see if I can't find those two boys.'_

"Ok Cooter thanks a lot."

'_No prob Un- er I mean Jesse. I'm gone.'_

Jesse put the CB back and went into the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee. He couldn't stop thinking about what could've happened to his nephews. He sat in the kitchen the rest of the day and most of the night.

* * *

**poor ol' Luke. hope Luke and Bo get found soon. well till next chapter. see ya!**


	4. Bo and Luke come home

"Luke? Luke. Are ya there?"

"Uhhh… Wh-where am I?" Luke said as he started to wake up. "Wh-what happened?"

"Well I'm glad to see you've returned to the land of the living. How ya feeling?"

"I feel like I've been hit by a semi. Where in the world am I?"

"Well we're a few minutes from the farm. And I bet Uncle Jesse is worried sick about us."

"Hey wait a minute Bo is that you?"

"Yup in the flesh."

"Oh Bo we've been so worried about you. Where in the world have you been? And by the way where are we?" Luke asked as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"We're at the old Indian caves I've been here and there and decided to sleep here last night."

"Why in the world did you leave in the middle of the night? We was attacked by a big dog thing. Uncle Jesse shot it and it took off into the woods. We didn't know where you were at and we was worried sick about you. Did you hear? There was an attack in town last night. At least three people were killed. No one that we know any way." Luke said to his cousin.

Luke noticed that Bo didn't really seem to have heard him. Just then Luke noticed that Bo's shirt was covered in blood on the shoulder half and down about half way to his waist. Luke noticed the distant look in his cousin's eyes and began to wonder exactly what had happened to him.

"Oh God Bo what in the world happened to you?"

"Huh, oh this? I uh feel and cut my shoulder a little and my nose started bleeding a little." Bo said to Luke.

Luke could tell that Bo wasn't being truthful to him, but decided not to push the subject.

"C'mon Luke, we best be getting home 'fore Uncle Jesse rounds up everyone in the county to come look for us."

Luke could tell from the tone in Bo's voice and the way he was acting that there was something Bo wasn't telling him. What it was Luke could only guess.

Bo and Luke walked out of the caves and out of the woods that surrounded them and followed a path that was overgrown with weeds and small plants that went towards the road. Luke noticed that Bo was unusually quiet, which very unusual for him. Normally he was jawing away so much that the birds wouldn't sing. Luke was so distracted the he didn't see the tree he was walking right towards.

"Luke watch—out."

WHAM!

"Never mind."

"Owww… that's the second time I've hit something today. I'm definitely not having a good day."

"You ain't the only one cousin."

"What was that Bo?"

"Oh I um said um that um uhhh, hey look it's the road."

"Oh good. Now I don't have to worry about any dang trees jumping out in front of me."

Luke said with a hint of humor.

"Yea but you'll have to worry about cars runnin' out in front of ya on the road." Bo added with a hint of his own humor.

"Don't remind me about things runnin' out in front of me on the road. Already had that happen once today."

"Sorry Luke."

"That's ok Bo. It's not your fault." The rest of the walk back to the farm was silent except for their boots making contact with the road and the birds chirping.

Jesse was sitting on the porch with his rifle in hand in case that thing came back. he didn't even notice Bo and Luke when they came walking up the drive.

"Uncle Jesse! We're home!" Luke called out to his uncle. Jesse was surprised when he heard his name called and even more surprised to see who it was that called it and who was with him.

"Luke, Bo! Where in tarnation have you two been? I've been wooried sick about you. Cooter called and told me tat he found the General Lee abandoned and a bid old deer laying in the road and the General all smashed up."

"Clam down Jesse-"

"Thats Uncle Jesse to you.' Jesse cut in.

"Sorry Uncle Jesse. I was looking for Bo when this big deer jumped out in front of me. I didn't have enough time to stop. i must've hit my head on the wheel or something because the last thing I remember is waking up in the Old Indian Caves and Bo was there with me." Bo who had been standing with the blood soaked side of his shirt hidden behind Luke, not saying a word looked up when his uncle called his name.

"Bo where in tarnations have you been? Luke said that when he woke up last night you was gone. This big dog thing attacked us and took off after I shot at it and you was missing and we didn't have any idea if you were alive or not. Now i want you two to git in that house and get to yer rooms and don't come out 'till dinner."

"Yes sir." Luke said obediantly.

"Yes... sir." Bo repeated after Luke.

Bo and Luke walked into the house and towards their room that they have shared since the day Bo came to live with them.

"Bo you go on ahead and go to the room."

"Why?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh ok." Bo said tiredly. Luke could tell that the walk from the caves had made Bo very tired and Luke could tellthat his injury also made him tired. Luke walked into the bathroom and closed the door to make it seem like he was using it. Luke bent down and opened the cabinet doors under the sink and took out a couple bottles of peroxide and a few washcloths. He sat them down on the sink counter and went over to the medicine cabinet. He opened up the cabinet and took out some guaze and some medical tape.

He walked out of the bathroom carrying the stuff he'd gotten out and walked over to his and Bo's room. He opened the door and walked inside quietly closing the door behind him so that Jesse wouldn't hear. He sat the stuff down on his bed and thats when he noticed Bo was sleeping on his bed.

Luke thought it was a good thing that he was asleep 'cause then he wouldn't have to worry about Bo screaming outloud. He unfastened Bo's yellow over shirt and slid off his blue T-shirt. The sight he saw when he looked at Bo's shoulder sent chills down his spine. His whole right shoulder was black and blue and there was a medium sized wound just below the shoulder joint. Bo started to stir a little as Luke patched his shoulder up. Bo gave a small whimper of pain when Luke used the peroxide to clean the wound. After cleaning it a few times, Luke patted it dry. Bo gave out a small cry of pain while Luke did that.

"Sorry coz'." Luke said. Luke then put on the antibiotic stuff and then put the guaze over it and used the medical tape to keep it in place.

'There that should do it.' Luke thought to himself. Luke got up and covered Bo with his blanket so he wouldn't get cold. After he did that, Luke opened the door slowly and looked around to make sure Jesse wasn't any where near by. When he saw that the coast was clear, Luke walked quietly to the bathroom to put the stuff he got out away. When he got done he made his way quietly back to the room and closed the door behind him.

Luke layed down on his bed and startd to drift asleep almost instantly. The next thing that either one knew they was being called out for dinner. Luke didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep until he felt someone shaking his arm.

"Luke c'mon it's time to eat."

"Huh, oh ok." Luke let out a long yawn and stretched a little and then got up. He was surprised to see Bo up and on his feet first. Luke then remember one of Bo's weaknesses. Food. When ever it was time to eat, Bo was almost always the first one at the table. If Bo wasn't always on the move, he would be as big as Boss Hogg from eating so much. Both boys walked out the room together in silence. Luke noticed that Bo looked a little better now then he did when they got home. Luke was surprised that Jesse hadn't noticed Bo's shirts were covered in blood, but he decided against telling him.

Dinner was eaten in silence that night. Jesse was still to mad at Bo and Luke but yet at the same time wass glad they were home safe and sound. Bo was still worn out and hardly ate anything, while Luke ate everything on his plate slowly. Luke had to much on his mind aout the previous nights events that he didn't even think of talking. After dinner, the three Dukes turned in for the night.

* * *

**well this is the end of chapter 4. hope u enjoyed it. ya'll know what to do. thanks and TTFN!**


	5. Bo's story

**well here's chapter 5. hope ya'll like it. we finally find out who's the werewolf. well enjoy!**

* * *

The next day Luke was up before everyone else. He went into the kitchen and got the coffee pot and put some coffee on. About twenty minutes later, Bo came out of the room still in his clothes that he fell asleep in. He was pulling down a T-shirt that he had gotten out before coming out of the room.

"Mornin' Bo. How ya feeling today?"

"Like I was hit by a bus."

"Well you looked like you was yesterday. You were a mess."

"You didn't look any better when I found ya."

"Well I guess I can't argue with that can I? Well I better get breakfast on 'fore Uncle Jesse gets up. Are ya hungry?"

"Yea. I'll take two eggs and a piece of toast."

"Ok. Is that sunny side up or scrambled?"

"Scrambled will be fine. Say doesn't Daisy come home today?"

"Yeah now that you mention it with everything that has gone on the past couple of days I plumb forgot. We told her we would pick her up in town today didn't we?"

"Uh huh. I think it was the bank that we are supposed to meet her."

"Well after breakfast we'll head up there and pick up Daisy. Are ya feling up to it cousin?"

"Well I guess that it won't hurt none. But your drivin'."

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you sick or something? The great Bo Duke not wanting to drive somewhere. Boy now that's breaking news."

"Drop it Luke. I just don't feel like drivin' today is all."

"Ok sorry. Just wondering is all. It's just its not like you to not want to drive any where." Bo and Luke sat at the table in silence.

Uncle Jesse came out of his room about ten minutes later. He noticed how quiet the boys were and wondered if they had another argument. Jesse sat down at the table in his usual spot after he had gotten himself a cup of coffee. He couldn't stand the silence any more and decided to ask what the problem was.

"Ok boys, now I want to know why you ain't talkin' to each other for. Did you two have another arguement?" Jesse asked his nephews.

"No Uncle Jesse. I just, I just wanna be alone for a while if you guys don't mind." Bo said as he got up off the table. "Luke you can come out to the barn when your ready to go get Daisy."

"Ok Bo. I'll come get ya in a few minutes." With that being said, Bo put his plate and glass in the sink and walked out the door and into the barn.

"What in the world was that all about?"

"I'm not sure Uncle Jesse. He's been acting strange ever since yesterday when he came home. There's something I didn't tell you last night."

"Oh what's that?"

"Well last night I know you didn't notice it, but Bo he um, well--"

"Well what? Just Spit it out Luke."

"Well he looked like he was shot or something." Jesse looked at Luke with disbelief. "When he came back yesterday, he had blood all over his shirt and a fairly good sized wound just below his right shoulder. I fixed it up for him last night while he was asleep. It looked like it was at least a day or two old."

"Well why in the world didn't you tell me for? We could've taken him to the hospital for treatment."

"Well I didn't want you to worry anymore then you already were. And--"

"I don't want to hear yer excuses. When you two get back with Daisy, I want you to take him to Tri-County Emergency. Otherwiseif you don't you two still ain't to big to be bent over my knee and switched. You got that?"

"Yes sir. I'll go get him and we'll go get Daisy and bring her back here, then I'll take Bo to the hospital."

"Ok now ya better get going before Daisy gets there before you do."

"Ok Uncle Jesse. See ya later." Luke walked out the front door and out to the barn to get Bo.

"Bo, ya in here?" There was no answer. "I'm sure he said he was going to be in the barn. Bo are you in here?" Luke called again. Still no answer. Luke began to grow a slight bit worried again. Suddenly Luke thought he had heard something up in the hayloft. He listened again. This time Luke was sure he heard something this time. It sounded like someone crying.

"Bo are ya up there?" Luke called as he made his way up the ladder. Sure enough up there in the loft was Bo. Luke noticed that Bo's eyes were red and puffy from crying. Luke climbed the rest of the way up the ladder and sat down next to his cousin.

"Ok Bo. I know somethin's up when yer cryin' like that. Ya wanna tell me what's up?" Luke asked. Bo shook his head.

"Awww c'mon Bo, how bad can it be?"

"B-bad. L-Luke I'm s-scared." Bo said between sobs.

"Scared of what? Whaat could be so frightning to make you cry. It would have to be pretty dang scary if you ask me."

"Y-you sob wouldn't believe me sob if I told you."

"Try me cousin."

"Well sob ya know the other night I dissapeared?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I was um..."

.hic.

"Well ya done gone given yer self the hiccups. Well go ahead and finish telling me."

"Ok .hic. well I was in town and um... .hic. well I wasn't .hic. exactly myself. .hic."

"What do you mean?"

"Well .hic. I felt really different. .hic. Almost as if I was .hic. someone or something else. .hic."

"What do you mean Bo?"

"What I mean .hic. stupid .hic. .hic. hiccups. What I mean is that .hic. it was almost as if I wasn't human anymore. .hic. Luke I, I did something really bad. .hic."

"What did you do?"

".hic. Well you know that thing that attacked you that night? .hic."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well that was .hic. me." Luke didn't know what to say to what Bo just said. "I don't know what I was doing, but I wanted so badly to stop, but I couldn't. It was almost as if I .hic. I wasn't even in my own body or .hic. or my own mind. Luke you wasn't the only one I attacked. .hic. After Uncle Jesse sh-shot me, I ran off and hid for awhile .hic. then I went into town and I did something else even worse. I, I killed three people. .hic." Bo finished explaning. Luke looked at Bo not wanting believe what his cousin had just said to him.

"Bo I, I don't know what to say."

"Luke have I ever lied to you before? .hic."

"No but..."

".hic. Then why would I start now?"

"I know you wouldn't lie to me cousin. We should just keep this a secret between me and you for now. Let's not mention this to Jesse at all."

".hic. Ok Luke. Daisy is probably waiting for us in town right now. .hic. We better get goin' .hic."

"Yeah your right. Plus we need to do something about those hiccups of yers. C'mon let's go."

".hic. Ok Luke." The cousins climbed down the ladder and out to the General that Cooter had dropped off earlier. They climbed in the windows, Bo in the passengers side and Luke in the drivers side. Luke started the powerful 440 engine and they took off away from the farm and headed down the road towards town._

* * *

_

**boy i sure hate to be ol' Bo right now. poor ol' Luke not knowin' how to help his cousin. ya'll stick around. please R and R! thanks**


	6. the warning

**hey ya'll here's the next chapter! sorry if it seems a little shorter then the rest but i'm having writer's block right now. if anyone has any suggestions for the next chapter feel free to let me know. well enjoy!**

* * *

Later that day Bo and Luke went into town to pick up Daisy. They didn't have to wait long for her bus to get there. Neither Bo nor Luke said anything to each other since they got there. Luke was still too shocked at what Bo had told him that he was actually kinda afraid of him at the moment, which was really odd for him. 

Bo didn't say much because there wasn't really anything to talk about with Luke acting the way he was. People were watching the usually active Duke boys with worry. They were never known to not talk to each other let alone anyone in town for a long period of time. And that was very rare. Boss Hogg and Rosco just happened to be passing by when Boss noticed the Duke boys sitting at the bus stop not talking.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Boss said to Rosco as they walked up to the Dukes.

"Well Boss it looks like the Duke boys, Bo and Luke." Rosco said.

"I know who they are you pea brain!" Boss said harshly to his sheriff. The sheriff just looked at his brother-in-law. Bo and Luke looked at them. Boss noticed the glare that Bo gave him. The glare made Boss shudder a bit.

"What's your problem boy?" Boss asked Bo who was still giving the round commissioner a cold evil glare. Bo didn't say anything, but Boss' comment did cause Luke and Rosco who hadn't noticed look over at Bo. Both Luke and Rosco got cold chills when Bo looked at them with that same glare. Bo stood up and stood in front of Boss.

The youngest Duke seemed to tower over the short commissioner. Bo still had that same evil glare locked onto Boss. Boss was so shaken at Bo's sudden change in personality that he was actually getting scared. Then something even stranger happened. While Bo was looking at Boss, Bo's eyes went from hazel blue to blood red almost instantly. Boss got so spooked by this that he jumped and landed on Rosco's foot causing him to scream out in pain and surprise.

"Wh-what in the world is going on? Luke Duke, what on earth is going on with this cousin of yours? He ain't human!" Boss said the fear clear in his voice.

"Bo what the hecks goin' on? C'mon cousin snap outta it." Luke pleaded with the same tone as Boss. Luke had never seen his cousin act like this before. Bo just took his evil glare off of Boss and turned it to Luke and Rosco then back to Boss.

'_Your next.' _Bo said out of nowhere in a voice that sounded nothing like his usual voice. With that being said Bo turned around and started towards the road and the General Lee that was parked across the street. He got in the passenger's side window and sat there, still glaring at Boss eyes still blood red. Boss, Luke, and Rosco along with several other people who were at the bus stop waiting for the incoming busses stopped what they was doing and looked at Bo then to Luke, Boss, and Rosco back to Bo. Luke then broke the silence.

"Oh God. Not here, not now. God please not now." Boss and Rosco happened to hear what Luke had said and their curiosity finally got the best of them.

"What do you mean 'Not here, not now'? Is there something wrong with him that we should know about?" Boss asked Luke. Luke didn't even seem to hear the short man talking to him. He was too focused on what Bo had told him earlier before they left. Boss gave up trying to get Luke to talk, so he and Rosco just walked off. Boss still kept thinking back to what Bo had said to him and the way his eyes changed. The whole thought about it sent chills up and down Boss' spine.

"I wonder what that Duke boy meant 'bout me being next?" Boss thought aloud.

"You should've had me arrest 'em fer threating ya like that Boss." Rosco said to Boss.

"I don't want to get mixed up with that boy right now. 'least not 'til I figure out how he did that trick with his eyes and voice. Those Dukes are up to something, I just know it. That's just like them." Boss said to his sheriff.

A few minutes after the strange encounter with Bo, Daisy's bus came. She got and stood looking for her cousins. Luke noticed her standing a few feet away and waved at her.

"Daisy! Over here!" Luke called. Daisy saw him and jogged over to him and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey there Luke! Oh I missed you and Uncle Jesse and Bo so much."

"We missed you too Daisy."

"Say before I left, didn't Bo say he was gonna be here too?" Daisy asked noticing Bo wasn't with Luke. Luke looked down at the ground and then back up to Daisy. She could tell that there was something wrong with the look in her older cousin's crystal blue eyes.

"Daisy, Bo hasn't really been himself here lately. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone else what was wrong. At least not until he was ready for everyone to know."

"Oh no. Where is he Luke?" Daisy asked clearly worried about her younger cousin.

"He's in the General Lee. Daisy something's really wrong with him. Boss Hogg and Rosco came over here a little while ago and Bo, well he ummm…" Luke couldn't stand to finish telling Daisy about Bo's encounter with the county commissioner and sheriff earlier that day. Daisy looked over towards where the General sat and saw her cousin's blond hair blowing gently in the light breeze that was blowing. She noticed that he had his head leaning on the door as if he was asleep.

Luke and Daisy didn't say anything more before they headed towards the General and Bo. Luke reached in the window and gently but firmly shook Bo's uninjured shoulder to wake him. Bo stirred a little but didn't wake up. Luke figured that what ever it was that happened to Bo earlier probably wore him out, plus not to mention the fact that Bo's shoulder was far from healed. Luke motioned for Daisy to get in the driver's side window since Bo wasn't going to wake up soon.

After Luke and Daisy were situated in the car, Luke started the powerful engine and took one last look at Bo before pulling out of the parking spot and starting down the road towards the farm.

* * *

**well here's the end of chapter 6. i want to thank everyone who's given me a review or two so far. i'll try to update as soon as i get another idea. (dang writers block!.)**


	7. the evil eyes and the visitors

**heres chapter 7. its not as good as the last 6 but thats my opinion. hope ya'll like it enjoy!**

* * *

After they got back to the farm, Luke got out of the General and let Daisy out. Luke then walked around to the other side of the car and reached in the window and shook Bo's shoulder again. This time Bo woke up. 

"Wh-where am I?" Bo asked immediately followed by a big yawn.

"We're back at the farm."

"Did we pick up Daisy yet?"

"Yup. C'mon cousin lets get inside." Luke said as Bo started to climb out of the window. Luke and Bo walked into the house and noticed Jesse sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper. He had a very worried look on his face that made both Bo and Luke know right away that something was wrong.

"What's the matter Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked his uncle as he sat down in a chair next to him.

"The front page. Take a look at this." Jesse said pointing to the picture on the page. Luke took the paper and looked at the picture, then he began to read the article out loud.

"Three killed in mysterious animal attack. Evidence found on the scene indicates it was some kind of large mammal possibly dog. There was traces of non human blood were found present along with some hair samples and footprints were also found at the scene seemingly to large for a normal K9. They appeared almost human like. Investigators have come up with a name for the creature until we know what it is. The name they have chosen is Canis sapien or Werewolf. What is this strange creature? Why is it attacking people? Where did it come from? We will update you with more information as it becomes available." Luke read aloud.

All the Dukes sat at the table not seeming to believe what the paper had said. Bo got up and started towards his and Luke's room without a word. Luke immediately saw the distress in Bo's eyes so he got up and followed him to the room intent on getting him to tell Jesse and Daisy what's going on.

Bo knew that Luke was following him, but closed the door right in Luke's face. Luke stopped short of getting hit with the door. He just stood there for a minute trying to let everything that he heard during that day sink in. After a minute, Luke heard something coming from the room. It sounded to him like crying.

Luke opened the door and walked in and saw Bo sitting on his bed with his knees up to his chest and his face hidden in his knees. Luke walked over to his cousin and sat down on the bed next to him. He out his arm around Bo's shoulders and pulled Bo into a brotherly hug trying to calm him down

"Bo it's ok. The best thing you can do right now is to tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy what's going on. That way they can also help you get through this."

"They won't believe. They'll think I'm crazy or something. I can't tell them. Luke I'm so scared. Today I, I couldn't control my self when Boss and Rosco came over to us. I'm afraid that next time I'll hurt someone that I know or care about. I gotta go away until I'm back to normal. Then that way I can't hurt no one else."

"Bo I'm sure if you told Uncle Jesse and Daisy then they can help you. You have to trust me on this. If you don't tell them then next time you may get hurt even worse then before or you could be killed next time. You just have to trust me on this one Bo, 'sides that us Dukes stick together."

"Your right Luke, but I'm just so afraid that I'll hurt you or Uncle Jesse or Daisy. I just couldn't live with myself if I hurt any of you. You're the only family I've got."

"I understand Bo, but we're your family and will do anything we can to help you. So c'mon let's go tell Jesse and Daisy."

"Yeah I guess yer right. Ok let's go tell them. I just hope they believe me like you did."

"Don't worry you got evidence remember? Plus not only did I see ya today, so did Boss Hogg and Rosco."

"What evidence? What did you see me do today?" Bo asked confused.

"Your shoulder. That was definitely was a gun shot wound. And your personality change earlier today. That is still really creepy. And Boss and Rosco saw that."

"Yeah I guess your right. I still wish I knew why this was happening to me though."

"Well let's go talk to Jesse and see what he has to say. C'mon."

"Ok Luke." With that being said, Bo and Luke walked out of their room and made their way to the kitchen. Jesse and Daisy were still sitting at the table looking at another article in the paper. Bo and Luke took a seat next to their uncle. Jesse looked up from the article he was reading and looked at his nephews. He could tell there was something on their minds.

"Ok boys what's on your minds? Would ya like to talk about it?"

"Your right Uncle Jesse. We or I'd rather say Bo does." Luke said. Jesse looked over to his youngest nephew.

"Ok Bo go ahead what is it that you want to tell me?" Jesse asked. Before Bo could answer there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it Uncle Jesse." Daisy said getting up. A familiar face walked in the door and gave Daisy a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Jesse was looking towards the kitchen door curious as too who was at the door. Daisy walked in with a very good family friend and someone else who wasn't familiar.

"Well who do we have here? Well if it ain't Waylon Jennings. It's good to see ya. How've you been?" Jesse greeted the familiar visitor.

"Why I've been pretty good Jesse. Oh I would like ya'll to meet my son, Shooter. He was still in school when I was through Hazzard last that's why ya'll didn't see him last time."

"Well it sure is a surprise to see ya. I'll go fix my famous crawdad bisque."

"Sounds good to me Jesse." Waylon said. "Well howdy boys. How've ya'll been?"

"We've been better." Luke said.

"Oh why's that?" Waylon asked.

"We'll tell ya after dinner. We need to tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy too." Bo said. "I've got to go out to the barn for something. I'll be back in a few."

"Ok Bo. I'll come get ya when the bisque is done." Luke said. Bo nodded his head and headed for the barn.

'_Bo's sure actin' stranger then Boss Hogg when he's givin' money away for free.' _Daisythought noticing his strange behavior. _'Something's definitely wrong. I just wish I knew what.'

* * *

_

**well thats the end of chapter 7. i got the idea for Waylon Jennings and his son Shooter Jennings to be in the story from a loyal reader and i just wanted to say thanks. i also got the idea for the newspaper artical from another loyal reader. thanks again! i want to thank the following people who've given me reviews for this story so far:**

**baseballfan44,**

**ruby,**

**duke fan 16,**

**cowgirlxena,**

**jordyn d.,**

**rebelchic17,**

**luke dukes fangirl,**

**katiemalfoy19,**

**daisyduke80,**

**lostsheep22,**

**southrngrl6,**

**hotrodden,**

**h.g. stewart,**

**thelvenalchemist, and **

**greywolf84. thanks alot! and don't worry theres still more chapters to come!**


	8. the encounter: Luke sees doubles

**well heres chapter 8! its not as long as the rest but its all good! i've had a lot of spare time this week that is why i've updated this story so much. enjoy!**

* * *

That night at the dinner table, Luke, Jesse, Daisy, Waylon, and Shooter was waiting for Bo to come in from the barn.

"I wonder what's taking that cousin of yers. He's never late for dinner. Especially when we have crawdad bisque. He's always the first one in getting ready to eat." Jesse said starting to worry about his youngest nephew.

"You want me to go to the barn and see if he's there?" Luke asked his uncle.

"Yeah go tell him to get his behind in here. Other wise tell him he's still not too big to get the switch."

"Yes sir. Excuse me." Luke said to his uncle before excusing himself from the table and guests. Luke walked out of the house and started to make his way towards the barn. About half way to the barn Luke thought he heard something coming from the bushes. He didn't think anything of it so he just kept going towards the barn. When he got to the barn Luke looked around and didn't see Bo anywhere. Luke then began to fear the worst.

"Bo are you in here? Bo?" Luke called his cousin. Just then he heard a noise coming from the hayloft.

'_What's that noise coming from the hayloft? It sounds like… growling?' _Luke thought to himself. He decided to go check it out. He climbed the ladder to the hayloft slowly and as quietly as he could. The sight he saw would make even the most bravest marine freeze in fear. Up in the loft were two creatures that looked identical to each other.

They both had blood red eyes, long pointed fangs, dark brown hair that covered their entire bodies and claws that looked like they could rip through steel. The only difference between them was the fact that the one on the right was smaller then the one on the left. They were almost dog like yet resembled humans in a way. That was when Luke remembered that news article that he had read out loud earlier that day.

'_Werewolves. I got to go get Uncle Jesse and the others outta here.'_ Luke thought to himself so he couldn't be heard. He then remembered something else. Bo. He remembered what his cousin had said earlier in the day.

'_Oh God. One of those things must be Bo. I can't stay here and risk getting caught. If I do then I can't help Bo. Not to mention I don't have the slightest idea which one is Bo. Man I feel so helpless. Well at least I can get Uncle Jesse and the rest out of here.' _

Luke started to make his way down the ladder but suddenly his foot slipped out from under him. Luke fell to the dirt floor below along with the ladder. The loud thump of a body making contact with the hard ground and the ladder falling caught the attention of the biggest werewolf. It started making its way over to the edge of the loft. It looked around from it's new post trying to find the source of the noise. Luke not being aware of what was looking down at him suddenly started moving.

The large werewolf noticed Luke moving down below and thought that this was an opportunity for a free meal. It jumped down from the hayloft and landed a few feet from Luke's head. Luke was surprised at the loud noise that he sat up instantly. He saw the large werewolf looking at him with blood red eyes and it's long, yellowed, sharp, jagged teeth. Luke was so frightened by the large beast in front of him that the scream that had built up inside his chest got stuck in his throat. Luke was so focused on the werewolf in front of him that he forgot about the one above him in the loft.

The smaller werewolf just stood on the edge of the loft looking down at the events taking place down below with mild interest. The larger one was getting ready to jump on it's newly found prey intent on making the kill fast. No sooner had the large werewolf lifted up off the floor in its jump to make the kill it was suddenly thrown back up against a wall of hay bails by an unseen force. Luke noticed what it was that had knocked the large werewolf away.

There standing in front of him was the other werewolf. It's back was turned to Luke and it was facing the larger one teeth bared and the hair on its back was standing on end. The larger werewolf regained it's composure and stood looking for what had interrupted its hunt. It noticed the smaller werewolf standing in front of Luke and started to bare its teeth as well. Both beasts snarled at each other and they soon stared circling each other. Luke saw this as his only chance to get away. He slowly started to stand up. He found it to be difficult since his knees were so shaky.

He managed to get enough courage up to make a mad dash for the house. He dashed out of the barn at full speed towards the front door once again catching the attention of the larger werewolf. It started after Luke making a large leap towards Luke but was once again talked to the ground by the smaller werewolf. Luke made it into the house and ran into the kitchen. Jesse and the others were still at the table talking when Luke ran in.

"Luke! What in tarnation is all the ruckus?" Jesse said to Luke who was as pale as a ghost and looked like he'd aged ten years.

"Uncle… Jesse I… I need… yer shotgun." Luke said between breaths.

"Lucas Duke! Ya'll know you can't touch a gun let alone use one. Why on earth do you need for?" Jesse said to Luke in a firm voice.

"Uncle Jesse those, those things are out there."

"Things? What things?" Waylon asked Luke.

* * *

**sorry to cut it off here. i thought it would be a good cliff hanger. well any ways ya'll no what to do! (R&R please!)**


	9. one down, one to go?

**well here's chapter 9! hope ya'll like it sorry its shorter then the rest but i couldnt put much in this one without giving the next part away. **

* * *

"We-werewolves. Two of them." Luke gasped between breaths. 

"Werewolves? Luke you've been watching too much TV. You know there ain't know such thing." Daisy said.

"If' ya'll don't believe me, come take a look fer yerselves. Bring yer shotgun." Luke explained franticly. Everyone just looked at Luke and then to each other not knowing if they should believe him.

"Alright Luke. We'll go take look. Let me go get my shot gun." Jesse said.

"Hey what was that?" Shooter asked no one in particular.

"What was what son?" Waylon asked Shooter.

"That noise. It sounds like growling." Shooter said again. This time Daisy and Waylon heard it too. A loud growling sound was heard outside.

"Since when did ya'll get a dog?" Waylon asked Luke.

"That's not a dog that's the werewolves. There's two of them and there outside fighting. If'n you don't believe me then take a look for yourself." Luke said. Waylon, Shooter, and Daisy went over to the kitchen door. The sight they saw when they looked out the window made their blood run cold. Out there fighting like two tom cats were two werewolves. Both were bleeding from numerous cuts and bite marks and other wounds. They kept going after each other, neither one showing any signs of giving up. Jesse came up behind them and saw what the others were looking at.

Shotgun in hand, Jesse went out on to the front porch. He aimed the gun at the closest werewolf. The largest one had just jumped the smaller one and was biting at its throat. Jesse had his finger on the trigger getting ready to pull. Luke and the rest stood in the doorway looking at the events taking place. Jesse made sure his aim was right on and then he pulled the trigger. The gun shot echoed through the country side. The fighting stopped as the werewolf Jesse had been aiming at fell silent.

The only movement there was, was the other one moving out from under the body of the one that was killed. Jesse cocked his gun again to get ready for the next shot. The one that was still alive was smaller then the one that was shot. It stood up on all fours and looked up at the Dukes and Jennings'. Instead of blood red eyes looking at them, there were hazel blue eyes. Luke noticed them and ran out of the house and towards the werewolf.

"Luke! Stop it's not safe out there." Daisy yelled after her cousin. Jesse grabbed Luke by the arm and kept him from going off the porch.

"Uncle Jesse let me go! This one ain't gonna hurt us!" Luke pleaded to his uncle.

"Luke it's a monster! It attacked you remember?"

"Uncle Jesse there's something I need to tell you. It's about Bo."

"What about Bo?"

"You remember that night Bo came home a mess? Well he told me that he was attacked by something. Then that night when he disappeared? And then today in town well he did something strange with his eyes." Jesse looked at his oldest nephew as if he was crazy. The werewolf looked at Luke and then to Jesse and back to Luke again. It let out an ear splitting howl and ran off into the woods. Waylon and Shooter walked out to the porch and stood by Jesse and Luke. Waylon put a comforting hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"Uncle Jesse I think that one that took off was Bo."

"How do you know that Luke?" Jesse asked Luke.

"It's eyes."

"What about 'em?"

"They turned a different color. They weren't blood red anymore. They looked almost blue. Plus in the barn the big one jumped me and the other one acted like it was protecting me. It wouldn't let the big one near me." Luke explained to his uncle. Jesse was shocked at what Luke had said. He knew Luke wasn't lying to him. Luke had never lied to anyone, not to mention that he saw it for himself.

"Uncle Jesse I gotta go out and find him. He needs our help." Luke told his uncle. Jesse knew Luke was right.

"Ok Luke. But on one condition. We get to help look for him too. After all he's family." Jesse said. Waylon, Shooter, and Daisy also agreed.

"We're going to help too. He's a good boy and ya'll helped me last time I was through here. It's the least I can do." Waylon added in. Luke looked at his family and friends he was thankful for having such a good family and equally good friends.

"Alright! Let's go get Bo back." Luke said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Anyone got a plan?" Shooter asked.

"I do. Ok everyone listen up." Luke told everyone his plan and they all got into their cars. Daisy in Dixie, Jesse in his pick up, Waylon and Shooter in their car, and Luke in the General. Luke lead the search party down the driveway and out onto the road. Once they got to the intersection of Old Mill Pond Road and Ridge Runners Road, they all split up. Luke went west on Old Mill Pond Road, while Jesse and Daisy took that same road going east. Waylon and Shooter took Ridge Runners Road going north. The search for the missing Duke was on.

* * *

**well this heres the end of chapter 9.i got a little visit from the duke boys while i was typing this heres what they said about the story**

**Bo: wow a werewolf. sure is spooky**

**Luke: yea and that evil lookBo gave boss hogg and rosco that was priceless**

**Bo: cute... i like it so far 'cept i keep disappearing.**

**Luke: wish ya really would**

**(Bo punches Luke in the shoulder.)**

**me: well stay tuned till next time please R&R! bye!**

**(My friend wouldn't stop buggin' me 'til i put the "conversation" part up.)**


	10. Luke finds Bo and Boss Hogg?

**hey sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up. i've been going back and forth to my grandmas and home. well here's chapter 10! enjoy and please R&R! **

* * *

Rosco was driving around Hazzard keeping an eye out for Boss Hogg. Boss Hogg had went out of town saying he had some 'business' to take care of after their encounter with the Dukes. Rosco hadn't seen Boss since then. Rosco was driving down the road when he saw the General Lee coming towards him. Rosco got on the CB to ask Luke if he'd seen hide or hair of Boss. 

"This is Sheriff Roscoooo P. Coltrane. Ya got yer ears on Luke Duke? Come back."

'_This is Luke Duke go ahead Rosco.'_

"I was wonderin' if you've seen my little fat buddy here lately."

'_What you mean Boss has gone missin' too?'_

"Yes. Why who else has gone missin'?"

'_Bo. I have a bad feelin' 'bout this. First Bo disappears and now Boss.'_

"Oh piddly. Why should I believe your Duke's lies?"

'_Rosco I'm not lying to you. Bo and Boss could be in danger. Look I don't have time to explain right now. I got to find Bo before something happens to him. Rosco, why don't we team up to find Bo and Boss.'_

"Why would I want to team up with you Dukes for?"

'_You want to find Boss right?'_

"Oooohhh, oh alright. I'll help you out this time. But only because of my little fat buddy being missing too."

'_Ok Rosco. Listen, meet me at the old Indian caves. I'm heading over there to see if Bo might be there.'_

"Alright. I'm gone." With that Rosco did a 360 ( means degree) turn and headed towards the old Indian caves to meet Luke. Meanwhile Luke had just arrived at the caves. He climbed out of the General and cautiously made his way up to the entrance of the caves. Once he got to the entrance of the largest cave, he made his way inside.

Luke looked around for any signs of Bo, but didn't see any. He was just about to turn around and wait by the General for Rosco, when he heard a sound coming from inside the cave. At first he thought it was just the wind that had started blowing a few minutes ago, but then he realized that it wasn't the wind, but someone inside. Luke made his way into the cave, careful to watch his step. He made it about half way to the spot where he and Bo used to stay when they played hooky, hen he heard another sound coming from somewhere up ahead. Luke walked towards the sound and was surprised to find a familiar face. T

here sleeping in between some large boulders was Bo. Luke noticed another figure sitting up against some more large boulders snoring. The person sleeping there was a not so popular short fat man in a white suit that Luke noticed wasn't so white anymore, but more of a brown and crimson color. Luke then knew exactly what it was that had made all that noise. It was Boss Hogg's snoring echoing off the cave walls. Luke couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Boss Hogg sleeping in a cave.

Luke thought that if he lost the suit and hat, and got a loin cloth and club, that he could resemble a cave man. Luke began to wonder why Boss Hogg was even in the cave to begin with and why Bo was there as well. Luke decided to wake Boss up and ask him how he got there. He walked over to the short round man and shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"Boss, Boss wake up." Luke shook his shoulder a little harder and was beginning to get annoyed when Boss didn't wake up and just started to snore louder. Luke gave up shaking his shoulder. He then noticed some water dripping down the walls. Luke got an idea and walked over to where the water was dripping. He cupped his hands and collected some water in his hands. He walked back over to Boss careful not spill the water in his hands, he lifted his hands over the commissioner's head and separated his hands. The water fell on Boss' head and woke him up instantly.

"Wh-what in blazes is going on!" Boss yelled at the unexpected shower. Luke looked at Boss with an amused look on his face. Boss looked up at who was responsible for his rude wake up call.

"Luke Duke! What in blazes are you doing here?" Boss yelled at the dark haired Duke boy standing in front of him.

"That's what I want to know Boss. How'd you get here with Bo? I know you didn't drag him here on yer own." Luke said in a firm but humorous voice.

"As it just so happens, I did bring him in here. I found him on the side of the road and I couldn't get him into my car on my own."

"Well, I didn't see your car out there anywhere."

"Well that's because you didn't look in the right spot. If you would've looked more closely you would've seen my car on the other side of the cave."

"Ok then answer one thing for me. How were you able to get Bo in here from the road but you weren't able to get him in your car?"

"Like I said that cousin of yours weighs a ton, I drug him from the road and in here. It took me awhile but I managed to get him in here. I was so worn out when I got him in here I fell asleep when I sat down to rest. I would've taken him to the hospital, but I couldn't get him in my car. And Rosco knocked out the CB earlier this week so I couldn't call an ambulance." Boss explained. "I'm telling you the truth. What's the matter, don't you trust me?"

"No not really. Let's worry about that later. I got to get Bo to a doctor." Luke said as he walked over to his cousin's sleeping form. Luke bent down and shook Bo's shoulder gently.

"Bo, Bo. C'mon cousin time to get up." Luke said to his cousin in an attempt to wake him up. Luke noticed that Bo's arm was unusually cold. Luke started to become a little worried. He knew it wasn't normal for anyone to be that cold. Luke shook his cousin's shoulder again, but with no luck. All he got in response was a small moan.

"C'mon cousin, you gotta wake up." Luke said in a tone that was mixed with both worry and anger. The anger being at Boss Hogg for not trying to get Bo in his car so that he could get to a doctor.

Bo just moaned a little more and shivered a little. Luke decided to take off his jean jacket that he had been wearing and covered Bo with it in an attempt to keep him warm. Luke turned around to look at Boss, who just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his fat face.

"Boss, can you go get your car? I'm going to take him to the hospital." Luke asked the fat man standing behind him. Boss nodded and walked out of the cave and got his car.

He parked it outside the entrance and honked the horn. Luke bent over and put Bo's right arm around his neck so that he could lift him up. When Luke straightened up Bo let out a small whimper. Luke knew that it was because Bo was probably in pain right now.

"Sorry about that buddy. But I got to get you to a doctor." Luke was surprised when he saw Bo nod his head slowly in response. Luke carefully carried his injured cousin out to the waiting car.

When Boss saw them come out of the cave, he quickly opened the door and moved the seat so that Luke could lay Bo down on the backseat. Luke layed Bo down on the seat and put his jacket back on his cousin so he would be a little warmer then he was before. Luke saw that Bo's yellow over shirt was a dark red on the left side. That sight caused Luke to grow more worried. It was then that it hit him why Bo was so weak and his skin felt unusually cold to the touch.

"Oh God. Boss we got to get him to the hospital and fast." Luke said as he lifted Bo's shirts to reveal a large gash that ran from the right side of his chest down to the middle of his back.

Luke got in the backseat with his cousin. He took his jacket and applied pressure to the large gash to try to keep it from bleeding any more. Boss saw what Luke was so worried about and ran into the driver's seat and took off down the road as fast as the white convertible could go.

"Just hang in there cousin. We'll get you to the hospital." Luke said his voice filled with worry for his younger cousin's life. Bo gave a small cry of pain when Boss hit a pothole in the road.

Luke could tell that Bo's breathing was starting to slow down even more then it was before and started to come in deeper, shallower breaths. Luke knew that they had to get Bo to the hospital and fast.

"Boss you got to step on it. We need to get him there fast he's starting to have trouble breathing."

"I'm going as fast as I can. Don't worry I'll get your cousin to the hospital." Boss said. Luke looked back down at his cousin.

'**_Just hang in there Bo. We'll get you to the hospital. Just hold on a little longer.' _**Luke thought to himself. The convertible sped down the road towards Tri-County Emergency. The life of the youngest Duke hanging in the balance.

* * *

**well thats the end of chapter 10! hope you enjoyed it.will Bo die before they get him to the hospital, or willhe live? find out next chapter! well anyways hope ya'll enjoyed it! ( I think i may let him live i just dont have the heart to kill him. find out next chapter! i may change my mind) please R&R!**


	11. the visit

**well here's chapter 11. hope ya'll enjoy it. please leave yer thoughts and opinions or just R&R! enjoy!**

* * *

Rosco had been in such a hurry to get to the old Indian caves to meet Luke to look for Boss, that he didn't see the broken glass on the road. After Rosco hit it, he got out to inspect the damage. He started cursing under his breath when he saw that two of his tires were flat. He got into his patrol car and attempted to call Luke but with no luck. He decided to call Cooter to come tow him back into town.

"This is Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane calling Cooter Davenport, you got your ears on come back."

'_You got Cooter here Rosco. What can I do for ya, come back.'_

"Cooter can you come tow my car back to town. I'm on highway 15. I was on my way to meet someone when I ran over some broken glass on the road." Rosco explained to the mechanic. Cooter chuckled before he responded.

'_That's a big 10-4 Rosco. I'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail.' _Rosco hung the mic back up and waited for Cooter to get there and give him a tow back into town.

Back at the hospital Luke and Boss were waiting for word on Bo's condition. Luke had called Jesse and the others when they had gotten to the hospital to let them know that he had found Bo. Jesse, Daisy, Waylon, and Shooter made it to the hospital as fast as they could. Jesse rushed in before everyone else and ran over to Luke.

"Luke what one earth happened?"

"I'm not sure Uncle Jesse. When I got to the caves there was Boss and Bo. Bo was unconscious and Boss was snoring his head off. Bo has a big gash across his chest and I couldn't get him to wake up. I got him in the back of Boss' car and we managed to get him here." Luke explained. Luke was so worried about his cousin that he thought his words didn't make much sense. Jess how ever understood what Luke said as clear as a bright summer's day.

"Have you heard anything on his condition yet?" Jesse asked concerned for his youngest nephew.

"No. Nobodies come out yet. I just hope I got him here in time." Luke said on the verge of tears. _'That's not all I'm worried about either.' _Luke thought to himself. The Dukes, Jennings', and Boss sat in the waiting room for almost an hour before the doctor came out.

He was wearing a long white coat and matching white pants. He had a short mustache, glasses, and he appeared to be in his late forties to mid fifties. He was carrying with him a clipboard that had a lot of papers on it that he was flipping through. He then looked up and scanned the room looking for someone. When he spotted who he was looking for, he made his way over to the Dukes.

"Mr. Duke?"

"That would be me." Jesse said as he stood up and shook the doctor's hand in greeting.

"I'm Dr. Bob Greene. I was just looking over some papers for your nephew, Beauregard."

"How's my boy doc?" Jesse asked worried that what the doctor was about to say would be terrible news. The doctor adjusted his glasses that had slipped down the bridge of his nose. He cleared his throat and began telling Jesse and the rest the news.

"Well right now Beauregard is stable. He did however loose a lot of blood and needed quite a few stitches. About one hundred fifty to be exact. He did manage to wake up and is breathing on his own. But the one thing that is really bothering me is how he managed to get such a severe injury. It appears to have been caused by an animal but what kind it was has us stumped. There is nothing that I'm aware of in Georgia that could've caused such a severe injury. He only animal that could've caused that kind of injury would be a grizzly bear, but they have been extinct in the southern states for close to a century." Dr. Greene explained. Jesse looked at the doctor with worry stricken eyes.

"Can we see him?" Jesse finally managed to ask.

"Yes I'll take you to his room. He may not recognize you at first because of the painkillers and sedatives that we have him on to help make him comfortable and to ease the pain. He is still very groggy and may not stay awake the whole time once again due to the painkillers and sedatives and from large amount of blood he lost. But the thing that amazes me is that he is already awake. He sure is a remarkable boy."

"Yes he sure is just like his daddy." Jesse nodded in agreement. The doctor led the group back to Bo's room. They stopped just outside the door.

"We have him hooked up to a heart monitor to monitor his heart rate. We also have a breathing tube around his nose to help him breath easier." The doctor said to the group. The group was silent, so the doctor turned and started down the hall to see about another patient.

Luke was the first one to move. He opened the door and stepped inside. Bo was laying on his side facing the wall furthest from the door seeming to be asleep. Luke walked over next to Bo's bed. He sat down in the chair trying to think of what to say. Jesse and the others came in after Luke and stood by the door.

"Bo. Bo are you awake?" Luke asked. Bo stirred a little under the white blanket that he was covered with. Luke looked at his uncle and then back to Bo. Jesse understood the look that Luke gave him. He motioned for everyone to follow him out of the room. Once they were gone, Luke looked back over to Bo.

"Bo c'mon cousin are you awake?" Luke asked. Bo stirred a little more the slowly turned over onto his back. He looked at Luke with confused eyes. Luke remembered what the doctor had said about Bo possibly not recognizing him at first due to the painkillers and sedatives.

"Hey cuz."

"Luke?"

"Yup it's me. So how ya feelin'?"

"I feel like hit by a truck. Where am I?" Bo asked weakly.

"You're at the hospital. You were a mess when you got here. You sure are lucky Boss found you when he did."

"Boss found me?" Bo asked confused. Luke couldn't help but smile at his cousin. He still didn't believe that Boss helped Bo either. Luke explained how he found him and Boss and how Rosco was supposed to meet him there.

"Oh no!" Luke said in a surprised tone. The sudden yell from Luke caused Bo to jump. Luke noticed Bo jump and instantly felt bad.

"Sorry cuz. I just remembered that Rosco was supposed to meet me at the cave. I wonder if he ever made it." Luke apologized. Bo nodded his head telling Luke that he forgave him.

"Luke?"

"Huh? Yeah Bo?"

"I got something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I know who it was that ummm… well you know."

"You mean you know who it was that turned you into a werewolf?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Who was it?" Luke asked Bo. Bo hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"Luke, I think it was Sheriff Little." Luke looked at Bo not knowing what to say. He finally thought of something to say.

"You mean Sheriff Little, as in Big Ed Little?" Luke asked not believing that Sheriff Little from Chickasaw County could be a werewolf.

"Boy we got ourselves a problem. If Sheriff Little was the one who attacked you and he's a werewolf, then what are we going to do?"

"He ain't the Master Werewolf. If we kill the Master, then everyone who is under his spell will be back to normal." Luke looked at Bo completely lost.

"How do you know that? I mean how do you know

Sheriff Little's not the Master?"

"I've seen the Master. He is a lot bigger and stronger then most of the other werewolves. The only way to beat him is to stab him in the chest with a pure silver stake."

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm not sure, but I some how do."

"Do you know where the Master is?"

"Yeah he's in the Ol' Fox Swamps. He's very hard to find." Bo said. suddenly he let out a great yawn that sent a sharp pain through his chest. He gritted his teeth as another wave of pain swept through his chest. Luke noticed that and decided to let Jesse and the others visit with Bo real fast.

"I'm going to go get Uncle Jesse and the others so they can see ya, then we'll get outta here so you can rest." Luke said jokingly. Bo nodded as another yawn came up and another shot of pain hit his chest. Luke walked to the door and let Jesse know that they could come in now. Jesse and the small group behind him came into the room.

"How ya doin' sprout?" Jesse asked Bo calling him by his childhood nickname.

"I feel like I was hit by a truck." Bo said.

"It's good to see your doing alright. That's a good sign." Waylon said. Daisy walked over and gave Bo a hug being careful not to lean on his chest. He returned the hug the best he could. He found it hard with the two IV needles in his left hand. Boss Hogg just stood in the corner while everyone else was visiting with Bo. The group talked for a while about nothing in particular.

Luke and Bo had decided not to tell Jesse and the others about what Bo had said to Luke earlier. After about an hour or so, Bo started to feel himself drift off to sleep. Jesse noticed and decided to let Bo get some rest. Everyone said their goodbyes and left the room. The small group left the hospital and returned to the farm. No one really got a goodnight's sleep due to the fact that Bo was in the hospital, and there were more werewolves out there somewhere. Luke was really the only one worried about that.

* * *

**boy i never thought Big Ed Little, the meanest sheriff in the Tri-County area would be a werewolf. course this is Hazzard and anything is possible, even outside the county line. stick around to find out what happens next ya here? please R&R! it keeps me writing. thanks!**


	12. The Late Night Talk

**here's the long awaited chapter! hope ya'll enjoy it! please R&R afterwards! **

* * *

The next few days went by slow. Luke had stayed in the hospital with Bo pretty much the whole time he was there. Luke had just picked up the Hazzard Gazette when he saw the front page. In big bold letters across the top of the page read: 

"**Couple attacked yesterday morning at Hazzard Pond. Investigators believe that this attack is some how related to the previous attack that killed three citizens earlier this week. Officials are stumped at what kind of animal attack this could've been. The victims have been identified as being thirty year old Scotty Daniels and twenty-nine year old Maria Fitchburg.**"

Luke didn't realize he had read the first paragraph of the article out loud until he heard Bo sigh.

"What's the matter Bo?"

"Oh, it's just that the Master werewolf is still killing people. I wish I could stop him, but with me in the dang hospital and you not knowing where his lair is, there's no way to fight him."

"Well you could tell me where his lair is and I can fight him for ya."

"That wouldn't work. He's too strong. He would kill you with one hit. Trust me I saw him do it to a person. Only a werewolf can fight a werewolf and have at least afair chance of winning then you would. We're just gonna have to wait 'til I get well enough to fight him. Until then there's not really anything we can do." Bo explained. Luke looked at Bo then to the floor. Suddenly an idea popped into Luke's mind.

"Hey Bo, what if we got sheriff Little to fight the Master? Then that way…" Luke stopped realizing that it wouldn't do any good. "Never mind, I don't think it would've worked. Ya know how sheriff Little is. He'd rather shoot first ask questions later."

"Yeah yer right there cousin. All we can do is wait." Bo said as he leaned back and let out a big yawn. Luke looked over at Bo and then to the big clock that was over the door. It read 11:45.

"Wow it's that late already? It seems like it was just 9 o'clock a few minute ago, not a few hours ago."Bo said not believing the time went by so fast.

"Yeah I know. No wonder I'm sleepy already. Well let's get to bed. We got a bigweek ahead of us. Maybe you'll get to go home tomorrow or sometime real soon."

"Yeah, maybe…" Bo looked down at his hands and sighed. Luke noticed that Bo looked uneasy about getting out of the hospital. Last time he was in the hospital he couldn't wait to get out. Even if it was just over night.

"Is something bothering you Bo?" Luke asked.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing, I was just thinking is all."

"What about?"

"I'm just worried that I won't be able to stop the Master, and that when I change again I may not be able to stop myself from hurting you again. I just couldn't live with myself if something was to happen to you or Uncle Jesse or Daisy because of me."

"Don't worry yourself Bo, everything will be fine, right now you just worry about getting better. I'll help you beat the Master, and return you to normal again. That's a promise."

"Thanks Luke. I'm glad were cousins."

"You're welcome Bo. Ya know, we maybe cousins, but we act more like brothers."

"Yeah your right. I guess you could say we're cousins by blood, brothers by choice."

"You got that right brother." Both boys couldn't help but laugh at the last part Luke had said.

"But I'm serious Bo, I'll help you get through this no matter what happens."

"Thanks a lot Luke. That means a lot to me."

"We're gonna tackle what ever obstacle that Master werewolf throws at us and we're gonna come out the winners." Luke said encouragingly.

"You got that right cousin." Bo said in return. Luke pulled Bo into a brotherly hug that Bo quickly returned. After they pulled apart from the brotherly hug, Luke looked at the clock again. This time it read 12:15.

"Boy we best be getting to bed, it's already after midnight." Luke said. Bo looked at the clock, but not before letting out a rather loud yawn. Luke looked at his young cousin and started to laugh a little. Bo looked at Luke slightly confused.

"What's so dang funny?"

"You just yawned kinda loud and it sounded like a hound dog."

"Okay…" Bo stretched out the word 'okay' a bit. Luke couldn't help but laugh at Bo's lack of a sense of humor at the moment.

"What's so funny now?"

"Nothing, we should be getting ready for bed."

"Yeah, your right. I'm pretty tired."

"Well you get some sleep, I'm going to go to the bathroom real fast and clean up some. Then I'm going to bed in the chair, again." Luke said as Bo layed back down on the bed. Luke went out the door and down the hall to the restroom.

Once Luke got to the bathroom, he got a couple of paper towels and wet one of them. He glanced in the mirror and noticed the dark rings under his eyes.

"Boy ya can definitely tell I'm tired." Luke said to himself. He washed his face with the wet paper towel and then dried his face and hands off with the other one. Once Luke was done, he headed back towards Bo's room. When he got back to his room, Luke noticed that Bo was asleep on his side facing the chair Luke had been using as a bed, snoring softly. Luke sat down in the chair and attempted to get comfortable. After trying a dozen or more positions, Luke finally managed to find one that was comfortable enough to fall asleep in. Within minutes Luke was sound asleep.

* * *

**well thats the end of chapter 12! hope ya'll enjoyed it! please R&R! thanks!**


	13. Going home

**Hey ya'll, sorry it took so long to update this story, but I've had a bad case of writer's block and after it passed with some help from a good friend, it took me a while to get it typed the way I wanted. But anyway, here's the next chapter. **

* * *

The next day Luke was awaken by someone shaking his shoulder.

"Luke, wake up." Yawning, Luke opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. It took him a minute to figure out who it was that had awakened him.

"Hey there Bo, how long have you been up?"

"For about an hour." Luke could tell that Bo seemed more energetic and more alert then he had been the past few days.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you got up?"

"I figured I'd let you sleep in for a little while. I could tell that you were pretty tired yesterday."

"Well I guess we know each other a little to well then." Luke said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess we do," Bo agreed. "Guess what."

"What?"

"The doctor said that I could go home later today. He said that I'll just need to rest for a couple of weeks and not do any extreme work for a couple of months."

"That's great Bo, guess I'll still have to do yer chores, huh?" Luke said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess so." Bo said. The smile that had been on Bo's face suddenly disappeared and Luke knew that he was thinking about something.

"What's on yer mind?" Luke asked.

"Oh I was just thinking about something."

"I could tell, but what were you thinking about?"

"I just remembered that we don't have a plan."

"A plan for what?"

"To beat the master werewolf."

"Oh yeah. Say wait a minute, isn't silver a werewolf's weakness?"

"Yeah, but where are we gonna get pure silver?"

"I think we could spare a few trophies and some silverware at the farm." Luke said in the same tone that Bo knew meant trouble.

Later that day, Bo was finally released from the hospital under strict bed rest orders.

"How are we gonna get home?" Bo asked as he leaned on Luke's shoulder for support.

"Hmm, that's a good question. I guess we could call Uncle Jesse, and he could come get us." Luke said.

"Yeah, we could do that." Bo said as Luke helped him sit down in one of the chairs in the hospital lobby.

"I'll go give him a call real fast. You just take it easy."

"Alright." Bo said as he adjusted himself in the chair until he was sitting comfortably. Once Luke was sure Bo was all set, he made his way over to the front desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"What can I do for you?" The receptionist asked.

"I was wondering if I could use yer phone. I need to call my uncle to come get me and my cousin."

"Yeah, here you go." The receptionist said as she handed Luke the phone.

"Much obliged." Luke said as he dialed the number to the farm. After the third ring, Jesse picked up the phone.

"Duke farm, Jesse Duke speaking." Came the reply from the other end.

"Hey Uncle Jesse, its Luke."

"Luke, is everything alright?" Jesse asked concernedly.

"Yeah everything's fine. We just need a ride home." Luke said.

"Alright…wait, did you say we, as in you and someone else?"

"Yeah, me and Bo, he got released today and is under strict rules."

"That's great he's coming home, but what kind of rules do you mean?"

"I mean lots of bed rest and no working for awhile."

"Alright, we can take care of that part, I'll come over as soon as I can to get you boys."

"Alright, we'll be waiting outside for you then."

"Alright, I'll see ya both in a little while then."

"Okay, bye Uncle Jesse."

"Bye Luke." Luke walked back over to where Bo was watching something on the TV that was hanging on the wall in the lobby.

"Alright, Uncle Jesse said he'd be here as soon as he can to get us. I told him we'd be waiting outside for him."

"Okay, I think going outside would be nice, especially since I've been cooped up in here the past few days." Bo said as Luke helped him. Once Bo was ready, him and Luke made their way outside. Luke spotted a bench not to far from the door that was in the sun.

"How about we sit over there." Luke said pointing to the bench. Bo looked at it for a minute before answering.

"Alright, that looks like a good spot to wait." Bo said as him and Luke walked over to the bench. Once they were in front of the bench, Luke helped Bo sit down before sitting down himself.

"Sure is a nice day, ain't it?" Luke asked as he took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Yeah, I just wish I could say the same about the days to come."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that as soon as I'm better, we're gonna have one heck of a fight on our hands."

"Yeah, you got a point there, but let's worry about that when that day comes. We'll make a plan up in the meantime to beat that big bad werewolf. Right now all you should worry about is getting better, cause worrying about the fight to come won't help you any." Luke said as he patted Bo on the back.

"Yeah, I guess yer right."

"Ain't I always?"

"Um, well there was one time when you…"

"I get it. I was wrong once." Luke said interrupting Bo.

"It ain't nice to interrupt someone when they're talking." Bo said in the same manner that he had seen Rosco use a few times when him and Luke had been in the slammer for some false charge of Boss Hogg's.

"What are you? My nanny?"

"Nope, I'm just yer cousin."

"You got a point there. 'Sides if you was a nanny, you'd be fired." Luke said teasingly.

"Cute. Hey, ain't that Uncle Jesse's pickup?" Bo said pointing to the old white pickup truck that was slowly making it's way towards Bo and Luke.

"Yeah, I think it is. He got here fast."

"Yeah, he must've sped the whole way here."

"Yeah, oh well I'm just glad to be getting to go home."

"Me too. I hate staying in the hospital. The beds are so uncomfortable."

"I can agree with ya there cousin." Luke said as the white truck stopped in front of the cousins. The friendly familiar face of Jesse Duke looked through the window.

"You boys need a lift?" He asked smiling.

"Yes sir." The boys said in unison. Luke helped Bo stand up and walk around to the passenger's side of the pickup. After Bo was settled in the truck, Luke got in. Once Luke was in, Jesse put the truck in gear and started towards the farm.

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked that. Please review and let me know how you liked it. **


	14. The Nightmare and a Spy

**Wow, its been over a year since I updated this. To be honest, I completely forgot about it lol. I have no idea when I'll update again, but I'll definitly try to update a lot sooner then a year later this time. **

* * *

Upon arriving at the farm, Jesse and Luke discovered that Bo had fallen asleep somewhere along the way. Not wanting to wake him, Luke got out, then got Bo out and carried him inside. After putting him to bed, Luke walked out of the bedroom, pulling the door shut behind him, but leaving it open just enough so he could check on Bo later. 

Going out to the living room, Luke sat down heavily on the couch and sighed. Jesse walked over and sat down next to him.

"Are you alright?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, just worried about Bo." Luke replied.

"I am too."

"What're we going to do? I mean Bo's going to have to fight this really nasty werewolf and we don't even have a plan."

"We'll think of something. In the meantime we'll focus on helping Bo recover and get him ready for the fight when the time comes."

"Yeah, alright. I still can't help but worry."

"Neither can I, Luke. Neither can I." Jesse said.

"Is everything alright?" Waylon asked as he stepped into the room.

"Yeah, we're just talking." Jesse said looking up at his old friend.

"How's your nephew doing?" Waylon asked as he sat down in the chair across from the couch.

"He's sleeping right now, but he'll be fine." Jesse replied.

"I'm glad to hear that." Waylon said.

"I'm glad too." Jesse said. While Jesse and Waylon were talking, Luke got up and went to his and Bo's room. Opening the door, Luke walked inside and sat down on his bed. Looking over at Bo, Luke let out a sad sigh. Lying down, Luke began to try figuring out a way to help Bo out when it came time for the fight. While he was thinking, he started to doze off. It didn't take long for sleep to finally claim the eldest Duke boy. As he slept, he started to dream…

_Luke was running through a dense woods in the middle of the night, searching for his baby cousin. Bo had run off without a word and the weather had started to get bad. Thunder rumbled in the distance, signaling the approach of a storm. As the sky darkened even more then he thought possible, Luke soon found himself at the edge of a clearing. Not seeing anything, he was about to turn and go a different direction, when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning, Luke saw Bo. Bo was standing still and staring up at the sky. _

_Luke turned his attention to the sky to see if he could figure out what Bo was looking at. As the clouds moved across the night sky, the parted just enough for Luke to see what Bo was looking at. The light of the full moon cast an eerie glow over the land. Looking back to Bo, Luke was shocked to see his cousin changing before his very eyes. _

_Clawed paws replaced human hands and fur covered Bo's entire body. His face changed to that of a wolf's and his ears became pointed and were now positioned on the top of his head and just to the sides like that of a dog. By the time the transformation was complete, Bo looked like an over grown wolf, but still walked upright like a human. _

_Luke watched as Bo tilted his head back and let out an ear-splitting howl that made Luke have to cover his ears. When Bo got quiet again, he stood on all fours and looked towards the other side of the clearing. Not long after, another werewolf appeared there. _

_Luke watched as his cousin and the other werewolf advanced towards each other, teeth bared and bodies tense. _

_Without any kind of warning, the two beasts ran at each other and began tearing into each other, each one trying to get the upper hand. Luke watched in horror as they fought. It wouldn't have been so bad if one of the creatures hadn't been Bo. As they fought, a heavy rain began to fall. Thunder rumbled through the night sky and lightning flashed as the fight wore on. _

_Luke watched as one of the beasts finally managed to get the upper hand. Luke couldn't tell which one was his cousin, but something told him Bo was in a lot of trouble. _

"_Bo!" Luke called out, but his call was drowned out by a bright flash of lightning that was quickly followed by a loud clap of thunder. To Luke's horror, the werewolf that had been on the bottom started to change as the effects from the full moon started to wear off since the moon was hidden. With another flash of lightning, Luke could see that Bo was the one on the bottom. Without his werewolf strength, Bo was defenseless against the other werewolf. _

_Luke tried to run forward to help his cousin, but his legs wouldn't cooperate. He could only watch in terror as his cousin was attacked. After what seemed like an eternity, but was only a matter of minutes, the other werewolf finally left, having fatally wounding the youngest Duke. _

_Only after the beast had left, could Luke finally make his legs cooperate. Without hesitation, Luke ran over to his cousin. Between the mud and blood, Luke could barely recognize Bo. Kneeling next to the still form, Luke reached a shaking hand out and touched the side of Bo's neck, praying there was a pulse. When he couldn't find one, Luke's eyes got wide. _

"_Don't you dare do this to me Bo, don't you die on me." Luke pleaded although deep down he knew it was too late. Looking over his cousin through teary eyes, Luke saw the damage that had been done. Bo's entire chest had been torn open and blood covered his entire shirt and most of his pants. It then became clear that Bo had more then likely bled to death. _

_Unable to hold back his tears any longer, Luke began to cry. "No, no, no…" He muttered repeatedly as tears mixed with the falling rain. _

"_Noooo!" Luke screamed as he threw his head back and faced the dark sky._

"Luke, Luke wake up." Luke's eyes snapped open at the sound of a familiar voice. Blinking, he looked around, his eyes showing his confusion and fear. Looking to the person the voice belonged to, Luke even more confused. Standing there, looking down at him with concerned eyes, was Bo.

"B..Bo?" Luke asked, sounding unsure.

"Yeah, who were you expecting? The Easter Bunny?" Bo asked. Instead of getting an answer, Bo was attacked by a tight hug from Luke. It was now Bo's turn to be confused. As long as he could remember, Luke had always been the strong and less emotional one. Only on rare occasions did Luke ever show affection to anyone other then his latest date.

"Luke, what the heck is going on?" Bo asked, the confusion clear in his voice.

"I saw you die." Luke answered quietly.

"Die? But Luke, I'm not dead." Bo replied. "It was your dream, wasn't it?"

"It all seemed so real. The rain, the storm, everything. Even when you…died." Luke said, saying the last part quietly.

"Well, you know it was a dream. I'm clearly not dead." Bo said.

"I know and I'm glad it was a dream. I don't want anything like that to happen for real." Luke said.

"I'm glad it was a dream too, it sounded pretty scary."

"You have no idea. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I've been awake."

"Alright. How're you feeling?"

"Better, but my side was hurting. That's why I got up in the first place. I was just coming to wake you up cause dinner's ready."

"Ok." Luke said as he got to his feet. Bo stepped back and followed Luke out of the room and to the kitchen where everyone else was waiting.

Jesse, Waylon, Shooter and Daisy all looked up when the boys came in.

"Glad to see you joined the land of the living again." Jesse said to Luke as he sat down next to Bo. Luke nodded his head in response and waited for Jesse to say grace. After grace, everyone dug in. dinner was filled with chatter from everyone but Bo and Luke. Luke was quiet because he couldn't stop thinking about his nightmare and Bo was quiet because he didn't feel like talking.

After dinner, Luke headed outside to do his evening chores. Bo followed him, planning to keep Luke company since he couldn't help. Bo and Luke chatted amongst themselves while Luke worked. When Luke finished working, the boys headed inside to clean up before they settled down for the night.

While all that had been going on, both boys were completely unaware of anyone or anything watching them. Off in the distance hidden in the woods, was a strange old man. After the boys had disappeared inside, the old man swiftly ran through the woods until reached the mouth of a well-hidden cave. Looking to make sure no one was around, the man slipped inside unnoticed.

Going down a number of different pathways, the man finally came to a large chamber that was lit by candles. In the farthest corner shrouded by darkness, a lone man sat. The man's eyes were stone grey and cold and his dark hair was flying every which way. Old and fresh wounds covered his arms, legs and body. A blood red cape adorned his broad shoulders and hid most of the wounds.

Looking up, the younger man looked to the old man as he came over.

"Sire, I have news on the traitor." The old man said in a sneaky voice.

"Do tell Daniel." The man said in an icy tone.

"The traitor is recovering greatly and I have a good reason to believe he'll be a very big threat to our survival." The man called Daniel said.

"What reason is that?"

"The traitor has a companion and a large family. From what I understand, they have a lot of silver hidden somewhere and are making a plan to destroy us."

"I see. Thank you for telling me. For that you shall be rewarded."

"I thank you Sire." Daniel said as he knelt down on one knee. The younger man nodded his head and threw Daniel a small handful of gold coins as a reward. Getting up, the man walked out of the chamber and headed deep inside the cave to begin devising a plan of his own to counter the Dukes' plan.

* * *

**There ya have it. Chapter 14 is done and gone. Ya'll know what to do now! **


	15. Missing Again!

**I know this chapter's shorter then the others, but I'm pretty sure the next one will be longer. I figured this would be a good spot to stop for now. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A couple of weeks passed by slowly and during that time, Bo recovered a great deal. As Bo got stronger, Jesse allowed him to start helping out with small things around the house, such as collecting the eggs in the morning and letting him help Daisy with the housework. When Bo wasn't helping out around the house, he was busy trying to think of a plan to defeat the master werewolf. So far he'd come up with a couple, but his family, especially Luke, wouldn't agree to it. Bo knew the only real way to defeat the master quickly would be silver, but he also knew it would kill him as well if he touched it, which was a reason Bo was thankful there wasn't any pure silver in the house or on the farm.

Giving up, Bo decided to just fight the master the old-fashioned way and hoped he'd think of something to kill him before he ended up being the one killed.

One night, after helping Daisy with dinner, Bo headed outside to the barn. Since the sky was cloudy, he didn't have to worry about the moon being full or not. Upon entering the barn, Bo noticed Shooter was there, rounding up the chickens for the night.

"Hey Shooter." Bo greeted.

"Hey there Bo, what brings you out here?" Shooter asked as he got the last chicken rounded up.

"Just come out here to think is all." Bo replied. Shooter nodded his head in response.

"I got the chickens put away for ya."

"Thanks."

"It's no problem. I better head inside to see if there's anything else to help with."

"Alright, I'll be in, in a little while."

"Ok, see ya in a bit." Shooter said. With that, he headed out of the barn. Bo turned and climbed up the ladder to the loft and laid down in the hay. Putting his arms behind his head, Bo sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Not meaning to, Bo started to doze off. Within a matter of minutes, he was sound asleep.

Inside the house, Luke was sitting in his room, looking through an old family album. The album contained pictures of when he and Bo were kids. One picture that Luke liked the best was one of him and Bo just after Bo's 7th birthday. Taking the picture out of the protective plastic sleeve it was in, Luke looked the picture over.

Luke was standing up with Bo sitting on his shoulders holding a toy car he had gotten the day before. Bo was grinning from ear to ear as he showed off his most prized possession to the world, or so he thought he was. Luke could not help but smile at the image before him.

"Those sure were the good ol' days." Luke said to himself. Putting the picture back, Luke finished looking through the album. Once finished, he put the album on the stand by his bed, and then stood up. Walking out of the room, he went to find Bo, not wanting to let him out of his sight for very long.

"Hey, where's Bo?" Luke asked upon entering the kitchen and seeing his baby cousin was nowhere in sight.

"He's outside in the barn." Jesse said as he helped Daisy with dinner.

"Alright." Luke said. Without another word, Luke headed outside to find his missing cousin. Bo was still sleeping soundly in the loft, unaware of the pair of red eyes watching him from the shadows. Reaching out with clawed hands, the creature grabbed Bo quickly, using some unseen force to keep Bo unconscious. Slinging Bo over its shoulder, the creature went to the loft door and jumped out, landing gracefully and silently on the ground several feet from the barn. Without a glance back, the creature took off into the woods, disappearing with the unconscious Duke.

Entering the barn, Luke began his search for Bo. After looking everywhere Bo could fit, Luke was beginning to worry. Walking out of the barn, Luke began to call Bo's name, praying that he would answer. Not receiving one, Luke's worry grew. Hurrying inside, Luke stopped in the doorway.

"I can't find Bo." Luke said. Looking over at Luke, Jesse, Daisy and the Jennings' thought Luke was joking.

"He's probably sleeping somewhere." Jesse said.

"No, I checked everywhere. He's not here." Luke said. Frowning, Jesse realized Luke was indeed telling the truth.

"I wonder where he went." Jesse said as he sat down the knife he had been using.

"I don't know, but we gotta find him before something happens to him." Luke said. Nodding his head in agreement, Jesse looked o his friends.

"We're going to need you help again. Can you two split up and search the back roads? I'll go with Luke and we'll search the farm again, then head into the woods." Jesse said. Grabbing his shotgun, he gave it to Daisy. "Stay here and stay in the house. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Alright. You fellas be careful." Daisy said.

"We will." Jesse promised. Without another word, the men hurried outside, Luke stopping to grab his and Bo's bows and some arrows, just incase. Handing his bow to Shooter and Waylon, Luke took Bo's bow and started to search the farm further from the house with Jesse.

Getting in their car, Shooter and Waylon headed out to search the back roads. Once again, the search for the missing Duke boy was on.


	16. Blinded, but Found

A/N: Good news! I finally got my computer back :D So here's an update for ya'll!

* * *

Darkness. That was the first thing Bo noticed when he came around. The next thing he noticed was a pounding in his head. Groaning, Bo closed his eyes again, wishing the pain would go away. After what seemed to be an eternity, the pain finally subsided. Opening his eyes again, Bo noticed it was still dark. Moving his arms, Bo was expecting them to be tied behind his back. When he felt no restraints, he was somewhat relieved. Sitting up, he tried to figure out what happened and where he was.

"Ah good to see your awake." Came a chilling voice from somewhere in the darkness.

"Who's there?" Bo asked becoming alert.

"No need to worry about that now, you'll find out soon enough." The voice replied.

"Come out of hiding!" Bo demanded, getting to his feet.

"I am not hiding anywhere; I have cast a spell over you, taking away your vision. I would take care of you now, but my power is not complete at the moment. Because of the laws of our kind, I cannot harm you until the moon is full. This way however, will keep you out of my way until the time is right." The voice said coldly. Before Bo could say another word, unconsciousness struck him once again.

Back on the farm, the Dukes and Jennings' were desperately trying to find Bo, but with no luck. Luke was on his way back to the farm to use the CB, when he noticed a person stumbling towards the house. Because it was dark, Luke couldn't't tell who it was. Getting an arrow ready, Luke silently approached the trespasser.

Getting the feeling they weren't alone, the figure stopped and tensed up. Seeing the figure stop, Luke also stopped. Arrow ready, Luke waited to see what the person would do. A rustling sound behind Luke startled him, making him accidentally release the arrow. Luckily for the person, the arrow was off a little bit, but still managed to scrape them enough to make them scream.

The rustling was forgotten when Luke recognized the scream. Turning his head back towards the person, Luke was just in time to see them fall to their knees.

"Bo." Luke whispered as he hurried over to the fallen man. Sure enough, sitting on the ground, holding his left arm was Bo.

"Oh God Bo, are you alright?" Luke asked worriedly. Hearing Luke's voice, Bo lifted his eyes and looked towards Luke's voice with sightless blue eyes.

"L..Luke?" Bo asked in a scared and pain filled voice.

"Yeah, it's me buddy. What happened? Where've you been?" Luke asked.

"Not sure." Bo replied.

"Alright, let's get ya inside and see how bad you're hurt." Luke said as he helped the younger man to his feet.

"M'arm hurts real bad." Bo whimpered as they walked inside, Luke guiding his baby cousin.

"What'd you do to it?" Luke asked concerned.

"Not sure. Felt like something hit it back there." Bo replied. Luke bit his lip, realizing what must've happened. Getting inside, Luke helped Bo sit down on the couch, then looked at his arm. Bo's shirt sleeve was ripped a little and there was a little blood coming from the wound. After cleaning it up, Luke saw it wasn't deep enough to need a doctor to stitch up.

"You'll be alright, it isn't bad enough to need stitches." Luke said. Bo simply nodded his head, feeling worn out.

"You should rest, you look tired." Luke said as he looked his cousin over for any hidden injuries. Without saying a word, Bo felt the couch to make sure he wouldn't end up falling on the floor when he laid down. Confident he wouldn't be making any acquaintances with the floor, Bo carefully laid down.

Seeing Bo feeling around like he couldn't see, worried Luke. "Are you sure your alright?" He asked.

"I'm sure. Just tired." Bo mumbled.

"Are you positive? You acted like you didn't know where the edge of the couch was." Luke said. Bo sighed, and then turned his head in the direction of Luke's voice. "I…I have something I need to tell you." He said hesitantly.

"I'm listening." Luke said, placing supportive hand on the younger man's shoulder. Bo took a deep breath and began speaking. "Luke, I... I can't see." Luke looked at Bo as if he'd just grown two heads.

"What do you mean you can't see? What happened to you?"

"I'm not really sure. I know I woke up somewhere and it was dark. There was this voice though."

"Voice? What'd this voice say?"

"It said that it cast a spell over me so I couldn't see. Said something about doing that to keep me outta its way until the time was right." Luke bit his lip, not sure of what to think. He knew with all the weird things happening lately, it was very possible that Bo was telling him the truth, but he also knew that with Bo being as tired as he looked and sounded, that it could've all been in his cousin's head.

"Alright, tell ya what. You get some rest and I'll go let the others know that I found you and tell them what you said. Maybe together we can figure out who or what it was that you heard." Luke said as he got a blanket off the back of the couch. Taking off Bo's boots, Luke covered him up, and then placed a pillow under his head.

"Okay. Thanks Luke." Bo said as he pulled the blanket up further over his shoulders.

"Its no problem cousin, you just rest up now, 'kay?"

"'Kay." With that, Bo closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Once he was sure Bo was sound asleep and would be alright, Luke got up and went over to the CB. Picking up the handset, he pressed the button on the side. "Lost Sheep calling Shepard and the Jennings'. Ya'll got your ears on, comeback?"

"You got Shepard here, Lost Sheep, what's up? Over." Came his uncle's reply.

"Uncle Jesse, Bo's back. I found him stumbling through the yard. Over." Luke replied.

"Alright, we'll head back then." Jesse said.

"Roger that, I'll go find Daisy and let her know as well."

"10-4, I'm gone." With that, Luke put the handset down and went in search of Daisy. It didn't take long to find her, since she had accidentally fallen asleep in her room, an open photo album in her hands and the shotgun resting against the nightstand. Walking over to the bed, Luke gently shook her shoulder.

"Daisy, time to get up. We found Bo." Luke said. Daisy opened her eyes and sat up.

"You found him? Is he alright?" She asked worriedly.

"He's alright. He's on the couch, sleeping right now." Luke said, deciding to wait until everyone was back to tell them about Bo's loss of sight.

"Thank goodness." Daisy said, relieved.

Luke nodded in agreement. "I best go wait for the others to come back."

"I'll come with you." Daisy said, getting to her feet. She grabbed the shotgun, setting the album down on her bed. Putting her free arm around Luke's waist, the two of them walked out to the living room.

* * *

**Okay folks! There's 3 new mouths to feed! Godzilla, Iggy, Spikey, Bo and Luke are all hungry for reviews! (Yes, I got 2 lizards named Bo and Luke hehe) They'll really appreciate the reviews! **


	17. The Final Fight

**Well, here's the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me through this and a special thanks to those who took the time to review. Cookies for all of ya! **

* * *

It took almost an hour for everyone to get back to the Duke farm. Once they were all together again, Luke moved them to the kitchen so they wouldn't wake up Bo. Jesse, Daisy, Waylon and Shooter all sat at the table while Luke remained standing. 

"Luke, it looks like you got something on your mind. Do you want to share what it is?" Jesse asked his oldest charge.

Luke took a deep breath before speaking. "Its Bo…he's blind." He said, looking down. Everyone looked at him, shocked. Daisy was the first to break the silence that had formed in the small house. "Are…are you sure Luke?"

"I'm positive. He told me so himself." Luke said sadly. Daisy put a hand over her mouth as she leaned against her uncle. Jesse held her close to comfort her. Sadly, Jesse looked into the living room where his youngest charge lay sleeping on the couch. Sighing a little, Jesse walked into the room and watched Bo silently. He reached down and gently brushed some hair from the young man's face. Bo shifted a little, but remained asleep. After pressing a kiss to his forehead, Jesse headed to his room to go to bed.

Waylon and Shooter headed for the guest room, while Daisy kissed Bo's forehead as well, then went to bed herself. Not wanting to leave Bo alone anymore, Luke stayed in the living room. He got his pillow and a blanket, and then sat down in the old recliner, where he got comfortable. He watched Bo silently until he fell asleep.

A month later, the night of the full moon was quickly approaching. Bo had recovered from his encounter with the mysterious being that took his sight. Despite not being able to see, Bo still did his best to get ready for the approaching fight. During the past month, Bo had figured out how to change between human and wolf. Because of that, he spent most of his time as a wolf, finding it easier to get around the house that way. The Dukes and Jennings' all thought it was strange to have Bo go around as a wolf, but they were slowly getting used to it.

Even though he couldn't see, thanks to Luke helping him, Bo had indeed gotten stronger. Eventually, the night of the full moon came. Despite being blind, Bo could tell it was the night of the full moon. Instead of working more, Bo rested up during the day, wanting to be as ready for the approaching fight as he could be. Knowing how important it was for Bo to rest up, Jesse and the others let him sleep. That night, Jesse planned to fix an early dinner, wanting Bo to have extra energy during the fight.

A few minutes before it was time to eat, Jesse had Luke go get Bo. Bo was curled up on his bed, sleeping. Every-once-in-awhile, his paws or legs would twitch as he dreamt of something. Chuckling a little, Luke walked over to his cousin and put a hand on his back.  
"Bo, time to get up. Dinner's almost ready." Luke said, shaking him a bit.

Bo opened his eyes and yawned. Sitting up, he yawned again and stretched. Without making a sound, Bo carefully moved to the edge of the bed and slowly climbed off. Luke watched him, and then followed him out of the room.

In the kitchen, everyone watched as the boys came in. Getting a plate ready, Jesse put it where Bo could easily find it. While they were eating, everyone talked about everyday things, none of them wanting to worry Bo more then he was already about the approaching fight. When Bo was finished, he went to the front door to wait. Jesse and the others watched him, sighing softly.

When the moon began to rise, a couple of hours after dinner, Bo could sense another werewolf in the area. But unlike the ones he'd faced before, this one felt stronger to him. And much more dangerous. Going outside, Bo waited and listened. Then he heard it. The sound of leaves rustling and twigs snapping in the woods. Growling, Bo carefully moved off the porch and stood in the yard. And then it happened. Bo felt something hit him from the side, sending him flying a few feet before landing with a grunt. Getting up, he shook his head and listened. Hearing something running towards him, Bo dodged and turned around, managing to clamp down on the intruder's scruff. Hearing the commotion outside, everyone else hurried outside. Seeing Bo fighting with another, much larger wolf, they knew the time had finally arrived. Unable to do anything but watch, Luke never felt more helpless as he watched his baby cousin get the snot beaten out of him. He prayed that Bo's hard work paid off in the end and that he'd win.

Bo was never more scared in his life then he was now. Not even the attack that had forever changed his life seemed as scary as this fight was. He had to rely entirely on his sense of hearing and smell and also on luck. After getting knocked down again, Bo felt himself being pinned down. He struggled with all his might, but thanks to the weight of his opponent, he stuck tight.

"You'll never beat me." The larger wolf snarled.

"I won't let you win." Bo growled in response. The larger wolf seemed to laugh at that.

"After I've killed you, I'm going to kill your family and friends. And I'll make sure they all die a slow and painful death."

"Like hell you will!" Bo snarled, kicking his opponent off of him. The larger wolf landed a couple of feet away, but didn't get the chance to get up before he felt a pair of powerful jaws clamp around his throat, long canines digging into his flesh. He clawed at Bo's face, but Bo refused to let him go. He started to shake his head, trying to rip his throat out. Tasting blood, Bo began to shake his head harder, feeling the other wolf's skin start to tear. Yelping in pain, the wolf did his best to get out of Bo's grip. Unfortunately for him, it only resulted in his throat tearing more. With a final strong shake of his head, Bo ripped his throat out. The other wolf got still, but his unsuccessful gasps for air could be heard until they eventually died down and eventually stopped all together. Thinking he had finally won, Bo stepped back and sat down, panting.

Thinking it was safe now, Luke and the others ran into the yard and over to Bo.

"You did it Bo!" Luke said, hugging his cousin. Bo wagged his tail a bit and put his head on Luke's shoulder. Daisy and Jesse also hugged him while Waylon and Shooter took the other wolf's body to bury it in the woods. When all was said and done, everyone headed inside to celebrate the victory, no one thinking anything about the fight being won to easily. They were all just happy to have it over with.

After a long night of celebrating, everyone finally headed to bed, Bo changing back into a human again as the rays of the early morning sun shone into the room, his sight coming back as well.

When Jesse and the others finally woke up sometime that evening, Luke got to work on the chores, Shooter helping him. Jesse had decided to let Bo sleep in longer, mainly because he deserved the rest. While Shooter and Luke worked outside, Daisy helped Jesse with the early dinner. Waylon had gone into the guest room and was packing his and his son's things up, knowing they needed to be going. After a chatter filled dinner, Waylon and Shooter bid everyone farewell and went on their way. Bo had woken up just before dinner and stood beside Luke, the only evidence left on him showing he'd been in a fight, were a few small cuts and bruises.

"I think we can finally get things back to the way they used to be." Luke said, putting an arm around Bo's shoulders.

Bo smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad we can."

"I'm glad you're back to normal too. You running around as a wolf was just downright weird."

"Running around as a wolf is downright weird, even when you're used to it."

Luke chuckled and nodded. "What say me and you head to the Boars Nest? It's Friday night and there's liable to be some single ladies there again."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Bo grinned. Patting Bo on the back, Luke ran to tell Jesse and then grabbed the keys to the General.

"Race ya Bo." Luke challenged.

"You're on." Bo laughed. Laughing, Luke ran out the door, Bo hot on his heels. Being the taller of the two, Bo's longer stride let him get in front of Luke and beat him. Climbing in the driver's seat, Bo grabbed the keys from Luke and slid in the rest of the way. Shaking his head, Luke walked across the hood and slid in the passenger's side window. "Hit it cousin."

"You got it." Bo said with a grin. Starting the General, Bo stepped on the gas, dirt and rocks flying up behind the orange stock car. A shot of 'Yee-Haw!' could be heard as the General disappeared around the corner in a cloud of dust. Jesse and Daisy stood on the porch, watching the boys disappear down the road. Smiling, Daisy hugged her uncle. "Looks like things are going to be just fine now."

"Looks like it." Jesse smiled. He was proud of his boys, Bo especially. He knew it had to take a lot of guts to go through what Bo had gone through. From being attacked, to learning to control himself as a wolf and learning to do things without his sight and even beat something stronger then him. Jesse couldn't help but feel his heart swell with pride for his youngest charge. Luke had done a lot to help as well. And Jesse was just as proud of him for that. He never lost his cool and was there for Bo when he needed him the most. With a proud smile, Jesse led Daisy back inside the house.

* * *

In a lonely and eerie part of the woods just outside the Duke property, a dark figure slowly rose up out of the ground. Eyes glowing red, the figure stood up straight. Looking in the direction of the Duke farm, red eyes squinted in a glare. 

"I will get my revenge on you Bo Duke. You and your family will all be destroyed." With an evil laugh, the figure disappeared.…

_The End?_

_

* * *

_**I hope ya'll enjoyed that. Thanks to the idea of a good friend of mine, I've decided to make this into a series of sorts. She'll be helping me write it, so look for the next part of the story sometime in the future. **

**Ans as always, Bo, Luke, Godzilla, Iggy, Spikey and the newest member of the gang, Stumpy, need your reviews! Cookies from them to all who review! **


End file.
